


Of Love, Loss, and New Beginnings

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, I hate tags, Major Character Injury, Missing Persons, Other, Pain, Speciesism, Torture, there is a reason for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: A trip to Bunnyburrow finally pushes Nick and Judy to admit their feelings.Or so Judy thought. When Nick disappears is it due to some dastardly plot or was Nick just playing with Judy's heart all along.





	1. First Steps Into the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest I don’t really like this story but I am leaving it up because it was still a lot of work. At some point I will go in and fix the mistakes, as they are plentiful. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I changed the violence rating because of chapter 5
> 
> 4/1 made a few edits for grammar and to fix a continuity problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time for a vacation, best friends and Partners Nick and Judy head to Bunnyburrow for the Fall Harvest Festival. 
> 
> There is only one problem. Nick is going to meet Judy's family. You know. The bunnies with the full armory of anti fox weapons?
> 
> Judy says they changed. Nick isn't so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters will be pretty fluffy. So if that isn't your thing, wait for/skip to chapter 3 when the plot really gets going.

The train to Bunnyburrow was as always filled with bunnies. Some were going home, others going there on business. But there was always a lack of diversity on the train and today was no exception. That is why the presence of an orange fox in slacks button-down shirt and a loose tie drew a bit of attention. He was an oddity that invited stares and quiet whispers.

The attention made Nick Wilde uncomfortable as he sat and tried to ignore the bunnies that were seemed a little uneasy with him being there. For the fox, being the one that made others feel uneasy wasn’t really a new feeling. He was a fox, a predator and he was surrounded by prey who had been taught for generations to fear him.

He tried to push the unwelcome feeling to the back of his mind and keep his attention looking out the window as the buildings slowly turned into trees and then to open farmland as the city of Zootopia disappeared into the distance.

But even with a large number of bunnies making Nick uncomfortable, there was one bunny in particular that he was having trouble ignoring. His best friend and partner on the ZPD the bubbly and very excited grey bunny dressed a tank top and a pair of jeans, Judy Hopps. “OOOH, I can’t wait! This is going to be so much fun” Judy said as she was bouncing in her seat.

It has been over a year since the two of them became partners, and in that time they had become inseparable. Being partners they spent their workdays together but after work when many officers went home to their families Nick and Judy stayed together. They might go out to dinner or catch a movie. Maybe they would just watch TV at one of their apartments. It didn’t really matter what they were doing as long as they were doing it together.

So naturally, when Chief Bogo ordered them both to take some time off they decided to go on vacation together. “Calm down Fluff we have only been on the train for twenty minutes. We are only just now getting out of Zootopia. We still have another two hours on this train before we get there,” Nick was already annoyed at the attention that was being directed his way just being a fox. Having Judy draw even more attention was not something he really wanted to deal with.

“I can’t help it!” An overly excited Judy said. “The Fall Harvest Festival is one of my favorite times of the year. I can’t wait to show it to you. You are going to love it. There are games, and rides, and prizes, and so much good food. Oh and don’t forget the best part. It all ends with the big fireworks show! Oh, Nick, It is going to be so much fun!” Judy couldn’t stay still but her excitement wasn’t rubbing off on her stoic partner.

Nick looked distressed and uncomfortable. The attention he was receiving was bothering him. For Judy’s sake, he was trying to hide his discomfort but if there was one mammal that could see through Nick’s mask of never letting them see they got to you it was Judy. “Ok Slick. Spill it. What's wrong.”

“Nothing,” Nick said dismissively. But it wasn’t nothing. First, there was the attention he was getting on the train but more than that, Nick was scared. Obviously, it had been Judy’s idea to visit Bunnyburrow during the Havest Festival. When she asked, Nick had eagerly agreed to go. All he had thought about was spending his vacation with her. Not that he would also be spending it with a thousand other bunnies two of which being her parents.

Judy wasn’t about to give up that easily. She was known for her determination. So as if she was talking to a child she said. “Oh come on little foxy tell Miss Judy the truth”

Nick sighed. He knew arguing with her when she put her mind to something was pointless. Turning to her he said “I’m nervous ok. I’m a fox going to a town called Bunnyburrow. You don’t think I might stand out a bit? Plus I’m going to be meeting your parents and I already know how they feel about foxes.”

Judy could see the depressed look on Nick’s face. “Nick,” Judy said giving him a hug “You will be fine. It might be a little awkward at first but it will be fine once they get to know you there will be nothing to worry about.” Judy smiled “Besides if anyone is mean to my little foxy I will beat them up” Judy flexed her muscles trying to look tough.

Nick had to stifle a laugh. Even though he knew it was true, he saw her take down mammals three of four times her size before, it was still adorable when she tried to act tough. “Ok ok, put the guns away. I’ll be fine.”

Then a sudden realization came upon Nick. “Wait, awkward? Carrots do your parents know I’m coming?”

“Of course,” Judy said as she looked away. “I told them I was bringing my best friend and partner with me.”

“Do they know that this best friend and partner is a fox?” Nick asked

“I might have…… left that part out,” Judy said sheepishly. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of him she was just worried. She knew her parents would accept him once they met him. But she was worried about how they would act if they found out over the phone and had a few weeks to think about it.

“Carrots?!! Nick said suddenly angry and embarrassed at the same time. “You didn’t tell them I’m a fox? Your parents who tried to equip you with every type of fox taser and fox spray on the market don’t know they are expecting a fox to spend the night in their home in a couple of hours?”

“It didn’t come up,” Judy said with a forced smile trying to defuse the situation. She should have told them. It was just easier this way. But now she hurt the one mammal above all she didn’t want to hurt. Her partner, her best friend, her….

“I can’t believe you,” Nick said interrupting her thoughts with a hurt look in his eyes. It was only there for a second but Judy saw it and it hurt her in a way no criminal ever could.

“Nick….” Judy said as she grabbed his arm turning him back to her and looking deep into his emerald eyes. ” Nick I’m sorry. I should have told them. I was afraid of what they might say over the phone. Because I know once they meet you and see the kind, sweet, caring mammal you are they will love you as much as I do. They have come along way since they tried to give me the anti-fox armory.

“You forgot ruggedly handsome. ” Nick mumbled, his sense of humor returning.

“Oh, how could I forget that one” Judy said with a smirk and a laugh as she felt the cloud’s that were hovering over Nick a few minutes ago dissipate.

“Did I ever show you the box of anti-bunny stuff my mom sent me when she found out you were going to be my partner?” Nick smiled as Judy looked at him amused.

“Anti bunny stuff?” She said playing along with his joke.

“Yup. Basically, it was just a box of carrots and a picture of my Uncle Rob to scare you but her heart was in the right place. Trying to protect me for sketchy mammals like you.” Nick was smiling as he teased Judy. Normally she would attack back but she let him have this one just happy he was in a better mood.

For the rest of the train ride, they exchanged jokes and small talk and just generally enjoyed each others company. Judy was oblivious to the looks they were getting from some of the other mammals on the train. Nick noticed but decided he would rather be with Judy than care about what some old rabbits thought.

Finally, after a couple of hours, the train slowed and had reached the BunnyBurrow train station. While Nick went to grab their bags from the luggage car, Judy stood on the platform texting her father to let him know they had arrived. He was going to pick them up and give them a ride the rest of the way to Hopps Farms.

As she was waiting for Nick, she was approached by an old doe who was sitting near them on the train. She looked at Judy and smiled. “I don’t think I have ever seen a bunny and a fox together before.” She remarked taking Judy by surprise. “But you two sure do make a cute couple” The doe smiled.

Judy looked confused for a second. “Oh, we... He’s just a close friend. we aren’t together. Well we are together but we aren’t together together” a slightly embarrassed Judy said fumbling over her words in her response to the old doe

“it’s ok dear. There is no need to be secretive. He is a fine looking fox” The doe said with a smile and a wink as she turned to walk away. “You take care of that fox now.”

“But…”Judy started but the old doe was already gone. “Do we really look like a couple?” Judy thought confused. It would be a lie to say the thought had never crossed her mind. They were close, there was no doubt about that. But she didn’t have real feelings for him did she. Sure they flirted but that was for fun wasn’t it.

While she was waiting for Nick, Judy continued to try and figure out what the old doe saw. “She was right about one thing,” Judy thought “He really is handsome,” We do spend a lot of time together and do a lot of the things couples do.

Then, on the few days when they didn’t have plans after work, she would sit with her phone either working up the courage to call him or waiting for him to call. She hated the days when she had the day off but couldn’t spend it with him. He was the first thing she thought of at night and the first she thought of in the morning.

Judy looked up shocked. It was so clear yet that old doe had to point it out to her. She did. She had feelings for him, and not in a friendly way. She wanted more. She wanted him. But her realization made her sad because she was sure there was no way he felt the same.

In all their time together she had only ever seen him show any interest in a female was a vixen she caught him checking out when they were out on the beat. Of course, he was embarrassed and apologized to her multiple times. But what could she expect? He was a male and she was a female of the same species. Of course, he would be attracted to her.

Judy sighed in disappointment. If that is what turned Nick's head she knew she didn’t have a chance. Bunnies were as physically different from a vixen as possible. Long ears instead of short, a short muzzle instead of the long elegant one on a vixen. Judy only a little cotton ball for a tail while the vixen had a long fluffy tail that could wrap around her mate. “There was no way he could be attracted to someone like me,” she thought sadly.

She shook her head trying to banish the thoughts of Nick and that vixen from her mind. Soon she saw him coming with their bags in tow. “At least he is my friend. That's better than nothing.” She thought, trying to console herself.

Once Nick reached where Judy was standing he looked around outside of the train station a bit lost. “So do we walk … or take a cab?…. do they have Zuber out here?” Nick asked unsure of what they were supposed to do now that they had reached Bunnyburrow.

“No, my Dad will pick us up,” Judy said flippantly. “ I just texted him to let him know we have arrived. He will be here any minute and guess what he brought two of my brothers.”

“Your Dad……and two of your brothers” Nick was hoping for a little bit more time to adjust before he had to meet either of the big two. Especially her father and his arsenal of anti-fox gear. The last thing he wanted to do on this vacation was get tased. But now he had to face down her dad first, and he had back up.  
-

It was only a few minutes before an old beat up truck with Hopps Farms written not the door rolled up to where Nick and Judy were standing. Nick recognized it as the same truck Judy had been driving back during the Nighthowler incident when she tracked him down under the bridge.

The first one to hop out of the car to meet Judy was her dad. A slightly plum bunny, a little taller than Judy with tan fur instead of the grey Judy had. He was wearing his normal work overalls, a teeshirt and of course his favorite green carrot hat.

Following him out of the truck were two of Judy’s brothers. The first looked to be about Judy’s age and was a white rabbit with black spots. He was dressed simply in jeans and a teeshirt while his brother looked slightly older and had light brown fur similar to his fathers and was also dressed like his dad in overalls and a Podunk Bolts baseball cap.

All three of them of them hugged Judy and were all smiles obviously happy to see her. Once the hug broke all three stopped noticing the fox standing there watching them.

Before anyone else could say anything Judy spoke up. “Dad, guys, this is my partner and best friend, Nick,”

Nick was bracing himself. He was ready for whatever shock and horror he was about to see on the bunnies faces when Stu looked him up and down before he smiled and stretched out a paw.

“Nice to meet you, Nick. If you haven’t guessed I’m Stu Hopps Judy’s Dad. We have heard lots of good things about you from Jude the Dude over here.” Stu motioned towards Judy as he said her nickname. Tentatively Nick took Stu’s paw still a little nervous he was about to be tased.

Nick looked at Judy with a nervous and hesitant look in his eyes. She just shrugged as if to say told you so. She had seen the change in her parents and wasn’t surprised at all that they didn’t have a problem with Nick.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Hopps,” Nick said respectfully.

“FFFFFF,” Stu said making Nick jump slightly. “Forget that Mr. Hopps stuff. As long as your not trying to sell me nothing call me Stu.”

“Ok, Stu,” Nick said as his nerves started to calm down.

“And these two slackers” Stu continued “Are two of my boys. The white one there is Pongo,”

“It’s a pleasure to meet ya,” Pongo said also extending a paw to Nick.

“And the other one is Danny”

Danny nodded but never offered a paw to Nick, a displeased look on his face.

“Two out of three. Not bad” Nick thought to himself.

“Now,” Stu said “Let's get you guys loaded up so we can get back to the farm. Bonnie has been cooking up a huge lunch on account of your two visiting.”

With a friendly smile, Pongo helped Nick load his and Judy’s luggage into the back of the truck. Once it was all loaded Stu then turned to his boys. “Ok, you two in back. Nick, Judy you two are up front with me.”

Danny started to protest. “Why do I have to ride back there? Can't the f…”

“Daniel Hopps,” Stu said a bit of displeasure in his voice as he interrupted to scold his son. “You would rather a doe and our guest sit in the back? I know you were raised better than that son”

With a huff, Danny looked down at his feet “yes sir”

"Good now go sit with your brother.” Stu pointed to Pongo who was already seated in the back of the truck.

As he was getting into the back of the Danny looked at Nick. “can’t believe she brought a fox here” Danny said under his breath. Pongo heard the remark but it appeared neither Judy or Nick did so he let it go.

In the cab, Stu was driving with Judy seated between him and Nick. “So Nick,” Stu started wanting to get to know his daughter’s friend. “Judy told me you had quite the past before you became a police officer”

Both Judy and Nick bristled at the question. Judy knew how sensitive Nick was about his past. But before Nick could say anything Judy stepped in. “DAD you can’t ask that” she was obviously embarrassed by how frank her father was.

“Ask what?” Stu shot back sounding confused. “About what he did before he was a cop? Heck, I was just curious. Back during that savage mammal case when Judy was back here, she talked about you a bit. Then she told us you became her partner on the ZPD. That must have been quite the transformation. I’m sorry my boy, I didn’t mean nothing by it. I was just curious that's all. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you or anything. You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Stu’s explanation did nothing to alive Judy’s embarrassment But Nick took Stu at his word.

Nick didn’t normally didn’t like opening up to other mammals. Especially ones he just met. Judy was the only exception to that rule. But Nick desperately wanted Stu to like him so he figured he could share of his past with a few omissions and some heavy editing.

“It’s ok Mr. Hop…. Stu. When I was very young maybe two or three my dad disappeared. I don’t really remember him and my mom never really told me anything about him. All I know was he was gone. That left my mom to raise me on her own.

We never had much, but we got by. It was hard for mom to hold down a job. Whenever anything would happen she would get let go. If some money was missing? It must be the fox. Someone didn’t lock the door? Had to be the fox planning something.”

The look on Stu’s face soured. He thought back to his past. While now he was much more open, back then he could have easily been one of those mammals unfairly judging Nick’s mother. Stu was embarrassed. But no one noticed. Judy was starring at Nick stroking his arm with concern. Nick reliving parts of his story was just looking down as he continued to recite the bad memories.

“So when I was old enough, around eleven or twelve I started trying to make money. One hustle here or scam there. Anything to put food on the table. As I got older it was all I knew how to do.”

Nick paused and looked up addressing Stu directly. “It’s not something I’m proud of. Not anymore.”

The cab of the truck was silent as the weight of what Nick said sat with the two bunnies.

“But then” Nick smirked “Then one day I hustled this super driven and energetic meter maid out of $20. Just another hustle I thought. But boy was I wrong. The next day she turned it around and hustled me right back ” Nick looked at Judy and smiled warmly as he put an arm around her pulling her into his side.

Judy smiled too as she leaned into the hug, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Stu. “She blackmailed me into helping her solve the missing mammal case and somehow hustled me into becoming a police officer too.” Nicks smile turns into his trademark smirk. “SO as I tell the chief, whatever I do from here on out is Carrots fault.”

Judy laughs as she elbows him in the ribs.

“Carrots?” Stu asks with a smile watching the two laugh next to him.

Judy slightly embarrassed as the attention falls on her before she looks at her dad to explain... “It is one of his many nicknames for me. The only way I know he is serious is when He calls me Judy”

Stu lets out a hearty laugh. “Carrots. Ha. I love it. I’m going to have to tell your mother that”

Judy blushes again hiding her face in her hands. Nick looks over at Judy wand x smiles warmly as he rubs her back. Neither of them noticed Stu looking at the two of them with a little smile on his face while he thinks “Just friends?”  
-

It wasn’t very long before they arrived at the main farmhouse of Hopps Farm. Everyone exited the truck and Nick and Pongo unloaded Nick and Judy’s bags. It was then Nick stopped to look around. He was amazed.

The farm was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Being a city fox he was used to buildings, and streets. Parking lots and traffic. Everything was close together and loud. But out here it was different. No one was in a hurry, or yelling at someone. It was quiet. It was peaceful, and there was space. Lots and Lots of space. Nick felt like he could see for miles.

Looking at the buildings that were there Nick saw the main farmhouse, and it was huge. Easily sleeping a hundred or so rabbits, and what to be a significant kitchen and dining area to feed this many bunnies.

Behind the house, there were smaller houses that Nick guessed were the sleeping areas as a few smaller buildings dotted around the property. But the biggest building had to be the massive barn and Silo a few hundred yards away. The number of vegetables that could be stored in a building that size was unfathomable for Nick.

Stu looked at Nick’s amazement and asked: “First time on a farm my boy?”

“Yeah, I’ve never left Zootopia. I can’t believe the space out here and it’s so quiet.”

Stu chuckled. “Well, there’s almost 300 acres of soybeans, blueberry’s, corn and of course carrots. Even if the neighbors make noise you will never know it.”

Judy thought back to the neighbors she had at her apartment. They were so close and the walls were so thin there wasn’t a thing that happened in their apartment.

Stu continued to smile. “It might seem different right now but by tomorrow you will get used to it. Who knows maybe we will even put you to work while you’re out here”

“Dad he’s on vacation” Judy interrupted

”I’m just playing…. Carrots” Stu said with a teasing smile

Both Danny and Pongo looked at their father confused as to why he would call Judy carrots.

Judy shot her dad a dirty look “ Hmmm I guess that is a Nick only nickname”

Pongo smiled “You mean it is a Nick-Name”

Nick laughed as Judy shot her brother the same dirty look her father had received a few minutes ago. “OK, OK,” Stu said. “Enough lolly-gagging around. Your mother’s waiting in the kitchen let’s head inside. I know she can’t wait to see you, Judy and Nick, I know she can’t wait to meet you.”

“As for you boys. That tractor out in the barn isn’t going to fix its self. You had to come with me to town to grab that part you needed before I pick up there two city slickers.”Stu pointed at Judy and Nick.

With that Stu turned and lead the two into the house. While Both Pongo and Danny headed off to one of the barns to get a little bit more work done before lunch was ready.

Inside the farmhouse, Stu excused himself to go get washed up for lunch. Ok, Judy will show you where to go. If I don’t wash up Bonnie will have my head.

“Bye see you at Lunch,” Judy said as she waved.

“See you had nothing to worry about. You and my dad are already getting along. Now all you have to do is charm my mom and you will be all set. I told you all that worrying on the train was pointless.”

“We shall see Carrots.

Nick and Judy made their way into the kitchen and for the second time in only a couple of minutes, Nick was speechless. The place was huge. Which makes sense when you think of how many bunnies it had to feed. But it wasn’t just the size that impressed Nick.

It was the professionalism taking place infant of him. This wasn’t the homey little country kitchen he expected. Instead, it more closely resembled a commercial kitchen like the ones Nick had worked in when he was younger.

Looking around Nick saw at least ten different work stations each one being worked expertly by a bunny. Walking between the stations was Bonnie Hopps Judy’s mother. She was supervising, tasting, teaching and helping all at once. Like a conductor in front of her orchestra, she had complete control of the art being created in front of her.

Nick set down their bags trying to take everything in as Judy Shouted “MOM” excitedly as she rushed into her mother’s open arms. The entire kitchen stopped working when she yelled and turned to see Judy, but quickly shifted their attention to Nick.

“Oh, Judy honey it’s so good to see you,” Bonnie said as she wrapped her daughter up in a hug. Nick stood back. Things had gone better than expected with Stu but now it was time for the second test, and things were already not going well as the entire kitchen was now staring at the fox in the room.

Nick could see the bunnies whispering to each other. Some looked worried while a few others smiled. Nick wished he could hear what they were saying. But he didn’t have much of a chance to think about it as he heard Judy call his name and pull him out of his thoughts.

“Nick? You still with us?” Judy asked the spaced out, Nick.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hopps, I was just caught up in the size of this kitchen. I have never seen anything like it. ” Nick lied but it was a better excuse than telling her he was watching to see if any of the scowling bunnies were sharpening knives or plotting anything.

“With the number of mouths we have to feed we need an operation this size and we need it to run smoothly. Oh and dear please call me Bonnie, and the pleasure is all mine.” Bonnie smiled a soft friendly but most importantly authentic smile. "Judy has told us so much about “ Bonnie paused and looked over at Judy with a hint of doubt in her eyes.“Except that you’re a fox”

“Here we go, I guess going two for two was hoping for too much,” Nick thought to himself as he prepared for whatever insult Bonnie was about to throw his way.

“So please excuse my horrible hospitality.” Bonnie said truly embarrassed “I haven’t a thing prepared for someone with your dietary needs. I’m so sorry. I’m sure you’re hungry after your trip. But if you give me about twenty or so minutes I’ sure I could …” Bonnie was already trailing off thinking about what she could make Nick.

“Mom,” Judy said trying to break her mom out of the deep thought she was in. “Mom, It’s ok. Nick is a vegetarian.”

“Really?” Bonnie said a look of happy surprise on her face

Nick smiled. It was a nervous smile but a smile nonetheless “Yep, other than some bug burgers or things like that All I eat are fruit and veggies.”

“Wonderful!” Bonnie said with a big smile “I was so worried I wouldn’t have anything to offer you.” Bonnie said relieved.” Now go put your bags in your rooms and lunch will be ready in a couple minutes!”

Nick looked confused. Neither of Judy’s parents cared that their daughter was hanging out with a fox. The biggest worries they had was first that one of their boys being rude, and second was him being offended that they did not have a proper menu of foods prepared.

Nick looked at Judy who had a big smile on her face. “Let’s go Slick. If you’re late for a meal around her you might not get a chance to get anything to eat.” She grabbed Nicks paw and lead him happily down one of the hallways to the guest rooms. Bonnie smiled a knowing smile as she watched the two of them for a second before returning her lunch preparations.  
-


	2. A Meal, a Story, a Walk, and a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, with her parents, Nick and Judy make their way to the Fall Harvest Festival. Where There might be more to celebrate than the longest day of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues.

Judy lead Nick though the winding halls of the old farmhouse until they reached their destination, Judy’s room. Judy opened the door while Nick, ever the gentalmmal brought her bag into her room. Nick looked around the room. It was small but cozy with a bunny sized desk and a small bunny sized bed. It was a little plainer than Nick had expected. Just a window and a single picture of a black bunny with a large carrot with a blue ribbon on it. “So Fluff. Is this your old room?” Nick said a bit disappointed at how plain it was.

Nick wasn’t sure what he had expected from Judy’s room but he expected more than this. Maybe some posters of Zootopia or news clippings about the ZPD. Maybe some of the stuffed bunnies like she had back in Zootopia. It wasn’t that the room wasn’t nice, it just was not what he expected.

Judy looked at Nick and rolled her eyes. “No, this is a guest room. When you have as many siblings as I do a room on the main floor near the bathroom and near the kitchen doesn’t stay empty long. Heck one of my sisters was probably moving her stuff in before I even got on the train to Zootopia.”

Nick looked at Judy“I guess that makes sense. When you have a bajillion siblings space would be at a premium.”

“275” Judy corrected him.

“fine 275. It’s still a whole lot more my family. I was an only cub remember?”

“awww you were a poor little lonely fox cub,” Judy said in mock sympathy.

Nick’s face then got very serious. Judy looked at him trying to see what was wrong. Did she say something that bothered him? She knew he was sensitive about his past. Did he have a sibling she didn’t know about?”

“Speaking of space. Nick started his voice deeper than normal and with a bit of a shake to it.”

“Am I staying In here with you?” Nick was quiet for a minute while Judy tried to control the low of shock she was sure was covering her face. Then with a bit mischievous look in his eyes and a half smile, he leaned into her and asked, “Which side of the bed do you want?”

Judy was speechless, Her mind started working a mile a minute while her stomach jumped into her throat. “Was he serious? Is he kidding? Maybe he is trying to flirt? Would he be bad if I said yes? But what if he wasn’t serious..”

“I, uh, I mean,” Judy was struggling to build words as her thoughts and a bit of desire overwhelmed her.

“I’m just kidding Carrots. I’m sure your parents wouldn’t be happy with any male, let alone a big bad fox sleeping in the same bed as their daughter under their roof.” Nick backed away taking a few steps towards the door and looked out into the hallway.

“Y-Yeah probably not,” Judy said as she was beginning to be able to form real words again. “There is a bigger room just down the hall. It’s for when we are visited by bigger mammals,” Judy was flustered. Nick obviously meant as a joke. But she was surprised at how tempted she was to say yes.

Pushing past him so he couldn’t see the flustered look on her face, Judy leads Nick down the hall to the room where he would be staying. Upon entering Nick was not surprised to see it was almost identical to the smaller guest room Judy was staying in. It had the same layout, the same desk and bed, even the same picture of the black bunny and his blue ribbon winning carrot. The only difference was everything was slightly bigger to accommodate a bigger mammal.

Nick set his bags down and looked at Judy. Breathing deeply smelling the air. “Oh no,” Judy thought. “Could he smell her?” Foxes noses were much more sensitive than a bunny's nose, and when bunnies got excited….

“Whatever your mom is cooking smells amazing. Can we finish the tour later and go down and get some food? Nick said oblivious to the panic currently going through the bunnies mind.

“Of course! Sure! Good Idea. Buddy.” Judy said punching Nick as she left the room headed towards the dining hall. Trying to put some distance between her and nick in an attempt to try and cover her absolute humiliation at her behavior over the last few minutes.

Rubbing his arm Nick calls out “Wait up! And what was that punch for?”

“Just a tap between friends,” Judy said followed by a fake laugh her humiliation only growing.

Nick looked at her like she was crazy but didn’t have time to talk about it further because they had reached the dining hall.

As they entered the dining hall Nick and Judy were greeted by the sight and sounds of hundreds of hungry bunnies all eating and shouting over each other. Judy is unfazed by the organized chaos that lay before them. But for Nick, it was overwhelming.

Each table had long benches meaning everyone was sitting together. On each table was placed multiple dishes and bowls all heaped full of freshly prepared fruit and vegetable dishes. There was everything from simple dishes like lettuce salad to Veggie burgers or tofu Hotdogs. But if you were hungrier there were also heavier dishes like a vegetarian shepherds pie and fried green tomatoes. It didn’t seem to matter what you wanted, it was there.

At every table, bunnies ate hungrily. Taking scoop after scoop of the delicious looking food. The fox’s mouth watered at the sight. Something that fortunately went unnoticed or it would have probably made more than a few of the bunnies in the room a bit nervous.

As Nick was scanning the room Judy saw her parents sitting over on one side with a few seats open across from them. Her Mom saw her looking that way and waved Judy over motioning for them to sit in the empty space. Judy elbowed Nick to get his attention before making her way to the table to grab the seats by her parents.

“Hi, guys,” Judy said as she greeted her parents. “Everything looks so good Mom I can’t wait. This looks so much better than the frozen dinners and take-out I have been eating.”

“Yes, it does,” Nick said to no one in particular as he looked at everything on the table. Judy grabbed a plate and quickly started filling her plate. The shepherd's pie and roast vegetables seemed to be her favorites.

Following her lead, Nick also built a plate for himself. He decided to build a plate similar to Judy’s with the vegetarian shepherd's pie and roasted veggies. He has purposely avoided the meat substitutes like the veggie burgers or tofu dogs. He was a predator in a room full of hundreds of prey and the last thing he wanted them thinking about was him eating meat.

“Nick,” Bonnie started. “I hope the guest room is ok we don’t entertain mammals your size that often. So if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. And Judy I’m sorry we don’t have your old room available anymore but with all of the kits..”

“I know Mom.” Judy said between mouthfuls of food ”I wasn’t expecting it to just sit empty. The guest room is fine. Nick’s is too”

“The room is great Mrs. Hopps,” Nick said sheepishly “Thank you very much” That is when he was bopped on the nose by a cloth napkin. Nick looked up in shock trying to see who hit him, why, and with what. There across the table from him stood Bonnie, still holding the napkin with a motherly look on her face. “Nicholas I already told you. I’ll have none of this Mrs. Hopps business.” She playfully scolded Nick. “My name is Bonnie.”

Nick looked down slightly embarrassed. “Sorry Bonnie”. He said quietly like a cub being punished. The sight of the chastised fox was too much for Judy and Stu who couldn’t help themselves as they burst out laughing.

“That's better,” Bonnie said with a smile before sitting back down.

Nick looked down at his plate before taking a bite. He was still kind of nervous to eat in front of all of the bunnies and appear as the ravenous predator to all of the eyes he felt boring holes into him. He gingerly took a bite and his taste buds exploded. It was by far the best shepherds pie he had ever had, and while he wasn’t quite sure it might just be the best vegetarian dish he had ever had.

“Wow, Bonnie. This is amazing” Nick said as he eagerly scooped more into his waiting mouth. Any hesitation he had eating in front of the bunnies was gone. In no time his plate was empty and he was ready for more. Looking down Nick was disappointed to see that the bowls and plates were empty. Judy wasn’t kidding when she said you get your food early or you go hungry.

Nick was disappointed but he figured he was out of luck. That is until he saw Judy’s younger sister, Sasha, a milk chocolate colored bunny with dark blue eyes approaching him. She was pretty and walked with a sway of her hips that would draw the attention of any make that saw her. Nick looked at her hungrily, something that didn’t escape her notice, or Judy’s.

“Hey Foxy,” Sahsa said in a flirty tone with a matching flirty look on her face. “See anything you like?”

Instantly Judy shot Sasha the dirtiest look a bunny could make for her attempt to flirt with her fox. “Wait did I just call Nick my fox?” Judy thought. For his part, Nick was completely oblivious to Sasha’s attempt to flirt or even her presence there. He was focused on the vegetable stew, the roasted Brussel sprouts and the steaming carrots Sasha had brought to the table.

As Nick helped himself to more food. Sasha looked at the scowling Judy and then to her parents and smiled. “That's what I thought”. She said winking at Judy with a mischievous smile.

As the scowl left Judy’s face all she could think about was the wink and what Sahsa meant by, “that’s what I thought.”

“Judy,” Stu asked breaking the silence and snapping out of her thoughts “What do you two have planned for the rest of the day?”

Regaining her composure now that Sasha was gone. “Well, I um, I was thinking we would go into town. I want to show Nick everything that’s great about Bunnyburrow. Play some games, Maybe stop by Gideon’s for a slice of pie. Then of course later tonight the fireworks”

“That sounds nice,” Bonnie said smiling at her daughter.

“It does….” Judy said back a little confused by the way her parents were acting.

“Oh Nick,” Stu said with a bit of a smirk. “ From what I hear from some of the older kids the fluffle is right outside the door.”

“Did I hear Nick was going to face the fluffle? It was Pongo Judy’s brother from the ride in from the train station.

“Yup,” Stu said still laughing.

“Ha,” Pongo Laughed. “Good Luck”

“Face the fluffle?” Nick asked, a worried look on his face.

Judy and Stu joined Bonnie in her smile and laughter. Nick just sat there, confused.

Nick looked at Judy confused. “Come on Slick. We may as well get this out of the way,” she said as she grabbed his paw and lead him towards the door and the challenge ahead of him.

Bonnie looked at Stu who smiled knowingly.

After they had exited the dining hall but before they left the house Nick Stopped Judy. “So Fluff, I thought things were going pretty well, and damn your mom is a hell of a cook, but what is facing the fluffle? Is it some type of test? Whats a fluffle?”

Judy smirks. “you’ll see.” She says as she pushes Nick outside only to see a sea of bunnies twice the size of what he saw in the dining hall, only these bunnies were kits. “Nick, a fluffle is a bunch of bunnies. In this case, they are all kits”

Turning to Judy Nick looked astonished. “These are all your siblings?”

“No, you dumb fox,” Just said with a laugh. “Some are sure, but others are nieces and nephews, probably some of the neighbor kids too.”

“So what is facing the fluffle?” Nick asked as Bonnie joined Nick and Judy on the porch.

Bonnie smiled “wait until they notice you.”

Nick took a few steps down the front stairs still looking back at the two does not he porch when it happened. From one side one of the kits yelled, “is that a fox?” At that moment a hundred little bunnies all turned and moved as one in Nick’s direction.

Nick’s feet had just touched the grass when he was enveloped in bunnies. “Are you really a fox?” “Have you ever eaten a bunny?” “Are you friends with Judy?” “Can I touch your tail?” “Are you a cop or did Aunt Judy arrest you?” “Are you her boyfriend?” “Can we see your teeth?”

Nick couldn’t keep up with the questions as he was now seated on the ground with bunnies petting and hugging him. “Carrots!?!” Nick yelled looking for help but none was coming. Judy was too busy laughing with her mother at Nick’s predicament.

One of the kits looked at Nick and asked, “Can you tell us a story about being a fox?”

Nick smiled. “Ok, I’ll make a deal with you guys. Give me a bit of space and I will tell you the story of how I met your sister or aunt Judy depending on who you know her, and how we saved all of Zootopia from some savage mammals”

“OOOOOHHHH” The fluffle responded as they quickly settled down and formed a circle around Nick who began the story.

“It all started when I was innocently trying to buy a Jumbo Pop,” Nick said as he looked up at Judy and smiled. He was going to tell them a story but a few details might get changed especially those that made Nick a little more heroic.

“But officer Judy was stuck. She needed help. That is when she remembered that handsome fox from the day before. So she found me and begged me for help. ”

Up on the deck, Judy rolled her eyes as she listened to Nick and leaned on the railing with her mother next to her.

“Judy dear,” Bonnie said, “ I have to ask you a question and please just be honest with me.”

“O..K…” Judy said hesitantly both worried and afraid she knew what this question was going to be.

“Your father and I are kind of worried about you. Are you and Nick…. together?” Bonnie asked in an almost accusatory tone.

“ROAR!” Nick said mimicking the roar of the savage Mr. Manchas. The panther who was calm just minutes ago was now savage. Fortunately for officer Judy, I was there to fight him off.”

“WOW,” The kits said enthralled with Nick’s story.

Judy was flustered. “What, NO, we... NO, we are partners.. on the force, and he is my best friend but that’s it” Judy answered fumbling over her words technically telling the truth. They weren’t together, even if that was what Judy really wanted.

“Well, forgive me for being blunt dear, but why the hell not?” Bonnie said very matter of factly.

Judy was speechless. This conversation was not going in the direction she expected only a few moments before.

Nick continued for the kits. “Next Chief Buffalo Butt tried to take Judy’s badge”

“Is that really his name?” One of the kits asked?

Bonnie was ignoring Nick and the kits her attention completely focused on Judy. “Correct me if I’m wrong but you want to be more than friends don’t you,” Bonnie said

Judy was embarrassed. Yes, she had thought about it many times. She had only really admitted it to herself a few hours ago after talking to that old doe at the train station earlier this morning. But thinking about it and admitting it to her mom were two very different things.

“I don’t know. Kinda.” Judy said lacking her normal confidence.

“Kinda? Judith Hopps. Don’t you lie to me. If looks could kill Sasha would be dead right now after how you looked at her when she tried to flirt with Nick.” Bonnie laughed at Judy blushed when she realized what Sasha’s meant when she said “That's what I thought” It was a test. One that Judy obviously failed.

“That why under that bridge I told Officer Judy she couldn’t give up. We had to save the mammals of Zootopia” Nick said the kits hanging on his every word.

Judy was flustered. Her mom knew her secret “Ok fine. You caught me. I have feelings for a fox. But it doesn’t matter. There is no chance he has any interest in me. I’m not his type.

“And what is his type?” Bonnie asked a little annoyed at her daughter's excuses.

“Um, I don’t know maybe a vixen?” Judy said equally as annoyed with her mom for not dropping it.

“Judy, I know you're smart. But when it comes to Nick I am not sure if you’re blind or stupid. There are bunnies all the way over in Podunk that can see that boy cares about you.”

Judy looked at her mom with a hopeful look in her eyes. “Of course he cares. We are best friends,”

“Judy, don’t be thick. You damn well know that isn’t what I mean.” Bonnie said her annoyance growing as her daughter trying to skirt the issue.

“You think he cares….. in a romantic way?” Judy asked feeling her face flush as she asked her mother.

“We were caught in the pit. Bellwether had the Night howlers and Fired hitting me right in the neck.” Nick paused as the kits sat in silence. It was then that officer Hopps and I pulled off the greatest hustle ever. We pretended I was savage to get Bellwether to confess!” Nick had the kits in the palm of his hand hanging on every word.

“Judy, honey, He decided to spend his vacation here with you. That should be enough to let you know he cares about you. And how can I put this gently? Judy, It’s so obvious your father noticed and HE told me about it. While I love that man to death, he isn’t the most observant mammal out there.”

Judy smiled as the thought of her and Nick together swept over her like a warm blanket. “And you guys wouldn’t mind me being with a fox?”

“Judy, honey, you don’t need our blessing, and I can’t speak for your father. but you have mine if you want it.”

Judy’s smile somehow got even bigger as she pulled her mother into a hug.

With pride, Nick was now standing up straight “In the end, I did such a good job they asked me to become a police officer just to keep an eye on Officer Fluff up there.” The kids laughed at Nick using Judy’s nickname.

“Ok, ok,” Bonnie said as she patted Judy on the back. “You better get down there and save your fox. It sounds like his story is over and I don’t know if they plan to let him leave.”

Judy turned and looked over the sea of bunnies with her Fox in the middle. Judy smiled one more time at her mom before she started trying to make her way to the center of the fluffle where Nick stood.

After somehow getting the disappointed kits to release Nick, and making them a promise of more stories tomorrow, Judy and Nick took off on the short walk to downtown Bunnyburrow.

“You know,” Judy said a bit of a smirk on her face. “That isn’t how I remembered it happening.”

“Are you questioning my integrity as and storyteller?” Nick asked as he put his hand to his heart in a dramatic fashion. “You wound me and insult my skill as an artist… OOOWW”

Judy punched him in the arm ending his little performance. “You deserved that”

“maybe, but it still hurt” They both laughed as they started on the path to Bunnyburrow and the Fall Harvest Festival.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the only sounds they could hear was the rustling of the grass and the wind. Nick smiled feeling the warm feeling of the sun on his face and feeling the wind in his fur.

He sniffed the air but wasn’t bombarded with smells like car exhaust, cooking grease and the thousands of mammals that lived in Zootopia. Instead, all he could smell was cut grass and apple blossoms from the nearby apple orchard.

Looking down at Judy he saw her looking up at him smiling and said. “I told you it was nice out here”

“I should have listened to you sooner,” Nick said to Judy’s delight as he smiled at her. Judy returned the smile and thought back to what her mother said. “There are bunnies all the way over in Podunk that can see that boy has feelings for you.” But Judy still wasn’t sure. She wanted to believe so strongly that her mom was right. But there still was this nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her she had no chance with him.

Judy decided to take a chance. She reached down grabbed his paw. This time it wasn’t to lead him somewhere or to keep them from being separated in a crowd. She just held his paw as the two walked.

Judy looked straight ahead nervous for how Nick would react. She was waiting for him to pull his paw back and ask her angrily what she was doing. But that didn’t happen. Instead, he squeezed her paw a bit holding it tighter. Judy looked up and saw Nick looking down at her with a smile. Judy quickly looked away embarrassed, but she didn’t let go and neither did he. They walked the rest of the way in silence, paw in paw just enjoying the sun, the wind, and of course each other’s company.  
-

It wasn’t long before they arrived, in downtown Bunnyburrow. Much too quickly in Judy’s opinion. The festivities were in full swing and there were bunnies everywhere.

Set up along the main street of Bunnyburrow there were games on one side of the street and food on the other. At the far end of the street, there was the rollercoaster and the other rides.

Nick looked down at Judy once again nervous about being the only fox in a sea of bunnies. But she was too excited to notice. “So Slick, what do you want to do first?” She asked as she was practically bouncing in place.

“Nick looked at the different things to do. “Well Carrots after that meal I think the food tent might need to wait a bit, and the same probably goes for the rides because as much as I enjoyed your mom’s cooking I don’t want to taste this particular meal again.”

“So the games then?” Judy asked

Making their way over to the games Nick spied a booth selling the tickets they would need to play. Walking over to the booth he greeted the bunny inside selling the tickets.

“Mr. I don’t want any trouble ok,” The bunny said his eyes darting around nervously.

Already seeing where this was headed Nick couldn’t help himself. “Well, that's a relief because you know what? I don’t want any trouble either”

“Look, just carry on don’t make me call security,” The rabbit said growing more agitated. As he looked around for anyone nearby he could signal for help.

“Don’t worry, I don’t need security. I feel safe.” Nick didn’t break eye contact with the bunny as he slowly reached into his pants pocket before quickly pulling out $20.

“AHH” the bunny started to yell before he realized that instead of a weapon Nick was holding money.

“Can I get some tickets” Nick smiled his nicest hustler smile. “Please”

The bunny took Nicks money and gave him his tickets.

“Why thank you. Any you have your self just a wonderful day” Nick turned leaving the bunny sitting there with his jaw open. He looked at Judy who was looking at him a little annoyed.

“What?” Nick asked Judy obviously still very proud of himself.

“Did you have to mess with that guy?” Judy asked

“Yes, 100%” Nick responded with a smirk.

Judy continued. “I know he was a bit small minded but…”

Nick interrupted her. “Small joke for a small mind”

Judy smiled. She couldn’t help herself. She wanted to stay mad but he was making it difficult.

Nick smiled at Judy knowing her resolve was breaking “Ok, come on carrots let’s go play some games. Maybe I can win you another stuffed bunny you can cuddle with on your bed”  
“I would prefer a fox” Judy said too quiet for Nick to hear.

It turns out the games were quite a bit harder than Nick thought they would be because before long his tickets were gone and he had yet to wind Judy anything.

“These games must be rigged,” Nick said aloud “I can’t believe I couldn’t win anything”

“I guess the only fluffy thing I get to take home is you,” Judy said revealing her feelings a bit. “How about we take a break,” Judy said to the grumpy fox. “Let's go get a piece of pie, and I know just the place.”

As they walked down the street they couldn’t help but notice the stares. Just having a fox there was a novelty but a fox holding paws with a bunny? This would be the gossip of the festival. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the front door of Gideon Gray’s Family Bakery.

“Here we are,” Judy said excited for Nick to try Gideon’s blueberry pie. Entering the Shop Nick looked around. Everything looked a little bit bigger here than in the rest of town. Almost like it was sized for a…

“Well, what do we have here? Come back form the big city to visit us small town folks eh?” Gideon Grey, the fox that had unintentionally helped set Judy on her path to becoming a police officer was standing there with a smile. As they got close he reached for Judy and gave her a big hug. Making Nick visibly uncomfortable, as another fox held the rabbit.

“And who is this city slicker, Judy?” Gideon said with a welcoming smile.

"Gid, this is my partner on the ZPD and my best friend, Nick Wilde.”

Nick stuck out his paw which Gideon eagerly accepted. “It sure is nice to see another fox around these parts. Wait are you the one Mrs. Hopps was buying all those blueberry pies for? Have you tried one yet? You got to have a piece here so I can hear what you think. I want to know how it measures up to all that fancy food Y'all have there in the big city. Just sit right down at that table and let me go get you two some. Just wait right there. I’ll be right back.”

Gideon ran off to go get the pie while Nick looked at Judy and asked with a little fire in his voice. “Who is that guy?”

Judy looked at Nick and thought for a second. “Was he jealous?” But instead of teasing him she decided to just tell him.“Nick do you remember these.”Judy pushed back the fur on her cheek showing the three scares she had from when she was just a kit.

“He did that” Nick was getting angry

“Yes, but it was a long time ago and he has really matured,” Judy said in an attempt to calm down Nick. “Now he works with my parents, has turned into a really nice guy and while we aren’t exactly close friends we are still friends. So be nice.”

Nick grumbled. He would be nice for Judy, but he wasn’t going to like the guy no matter how nice he was or how good the pie was.

Soon Gideon returned with a slice of blueberry pie for Nick and Raspberry for Judy. Gideon stood there watching them eat. Eager to see if they liked it.

Judy was the first to speak. “Wow, Gid this is amazing.” Judy looked to Nick to find his piece of pie gone and his mouth full. She laughed “I am going to assume Nick liked his too.”

Nick was unable to talk with so much pie in his mouth but nodded and smiled at Gideon.  
“Why thanks, you two. I truly am glad you enjoyed it. Nick would you like more?”

Nick was still chewing but his already big smile got even bigger when he heard Gideons offer. Gideon smiled “I'll take that as a yes. I’ll be right back.”

“I told you best pie in the burrows,” Judy said smugly.

“I’m not arguing. Especially now. And your right I’m sorry I overreacted.” They both smiled as Gideon brought both of them a second piece as well as one for himself. He sat down and the three of them chatted for a bit while they all enjoyed their pie.

Soon the pie was gone and it was time for Gideon to get back to work. Nick was so impressed with the pie he ordered one to have sent back to his mom. The pair said their goodbyes and thanked Gideon before they left...

Back outside they took a look around and saw the street transforming. The games were being cleaned up and a grandstand with a bad was taking their place. A band had just started playing as they encouraged bunnies to join them and dance.

Judy looked at Nick and asked. “So what do you want to do now?” She asked.

Nick smiled. “I have an idea” Surprising her he grabbed her by the waist and carried her into the crowd. When he reached the front of the stage he set her down and looked her in the eye. “may I have this dance?” He asked the mischievous look returning to his eyes.

Judy looked at him with a similar look before simply saying, “You may”

As soon as he was given permission Nick grabbed Judy and swung her around. Nick truly was a horrible dancer but Judy didn’t care. She was a ball for giggles and laughter as the fox and bunny twirled In front of the stage. Oblivious to anyone besides the two of them.

Far too soon the song ended causing Nick and Judy to stop to catch their breath both wearing huge smiles. Nick looked at her with a twinkle in his eye causing Judy looked away a little embarrassed to have the fox look at her like that.

The band started the next song which was much slower. “Now something for those lovers out there.” One of the band members announced. Slowly couples started to take the floor holding each other close.

Judy looked at Nick starting into the deep emerald of his eyes. Inside she was dying to be out there with him pleading with her own eyes for him to take her and sweep her away to that dance floor.

But Nick was silent, hesitant. He looked away for a second before returning his gaze to Judy. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked away again and this time was able to say “Judy….”

But she was tired of waiting. Jumping up she threw her arms around his neck. He caught her as she leaned forward and kissed him. For a second he was taken by surprise but then he returned the kiss with a passion equal to or maybe even surpassing her own.

Months of pent up passion that they both had been denying was there, was suddenly released when their lips touched. This one act saying everything Judy had been scared to tell him and answering everything she wanted to know without a single word spoken. Everything was perfect. Neither noticed that they had grabbed the attention of everyone there. Some were horrified while others cheered. But Nick and Judy didn’t care. The world could think what it wanted because they were together and that was all that mattered.

When they finally broke the kiss they looked at each other in silence before both started laughing. The catharsis of the action washing over them. It seemed like an eternity before they realized they were being watched. 

Somewhere off to the side, an old doe was watching everything too. She didn’t say anything she only smiled.


	3. Broken Hearts and Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the perfect night, Nick lets his true feelings be known. Can Judy handle the truth, and can one conversation really change everything we know about a mammal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know the chapters are cutting at weird places. I am just trying to keep the word count kind of uniform for absolutely no good reason other than I want to. This is the chapter where things go sideways and honestly the one I am most worried about losing all of you.

[ ](https://www.zootopianewsnetwork.com/2017/02/art-of-day-88-happy-wildehopps.html)

Click on the picture to see its source. I didn't draw it

 

After the kiss heard round the burrow Nick and Judy couldn’t escape the eyes. Every bunny’s gaze was locked on the two of them no matter where they went in Bunnyburrow. Unsurprisingly, it made Judy and especially Nick a little uncomfortable being the center of attention.

They only wanted to be together, not be a sideshow for those visiting the festival. Judy seeing how uncomfortable Nick was said quietly “Hey Slick, let’s head back to the farm. We don’t need an audience tonight.” Slowly and without fanfare, the two disappeared in the crowd and left the festival.

The walk home was uneventful with Nick and Judy holding paws, not really talking about anything in particular. Nick was being unusually quiet. When they started to get close to the Hopps’ Family Farm Nick stopped letting go of Judy’s paw. He a few steps away from her and stood in silence his back toward Judy. Confused and worried Judy asked, “Nick, what's wrong?”

Nick looked down and quietly spoke. “before I manage to screw this up. I just wanted to say, Thank you”

“What?” Judy wasn’t sure she heard him.

“Thank you,” Nick said it a little louder.

“Thank me? For what?”

Without looking up Nick said “For everything. For pulling me out of the gutter. For helping me believe I could be more. Be being there for me. I owe you everything. And before I screw this up like I have screwed up everything else good in my life I wanted to say thank you. I wanted to say it before you hated me.”

Judy stepped forward to where Nick was looked up at him looking deep into his eyes. Pulling on his tie so he would drop to a knee. “Oh, Nick, I could never hate you. And you don’t owe me a thing.” With that, she planted a soft kiss on his nose and embraced him staying like that for a while. Just holding each other.

It was already starting to get dark when Nick and Judy arrived back at her families farm for the firework display. They were hoping that the dark might afford them a bit of a break for the eyes that have been watching them the entire evening but even here at Hopps Farm they were inescapable.

Just like in town, there were quiet mumbles and eyes that would quickly look away as they walked by. Somehow the story of what happened had made it back to the farm before they did. Like downtown, some of the faces smiled obviously happy for the new couple. While others scowled with emotions ranging from disappointment all the way to betrayal written on their faces.

Judy didn’t care. She had her fox and nothing would be able to take that away from her.

As they walked past the main farmhouse Judy quickly ran inside to grab a blanket. While Nick was waiting for Judy, he saw Pongo and Danny walking by. “Hey Bro,” Pongo said his words chosen very carefully to let Nick know he was happy with the news. Danny, on the other hand, looked at Nick but didn’t say anything. He just pulled his hat down and kept walking. “ I don’t think he likes me,” Nick thought to himself.

Soon, Judy reappeared and she and Nick went to a nearby hill to find a good spot to watch the fireworks. When they arrived the hill was already a little crowded with many of her siblings and their respective significant others having claimed spots too. Judy was a little disappointed they wouldn’t be alone, but as she knew from growing up here privacy was hard to come by.

Nick laid out the blanket before laying down and making himself comfortable. He was only missing one thing and she was too busy looking at who was around them to notice him waiting for her. Tired of waiting for his bunny Nick reached up and grabbed the unprepared bunny pulling her down on top of him. She fell with a giggle as they wrestled for a second before both found a way to lay comfortably. Nick was on his back while Judy lay on her back next to him her head nestled in the crook of his arm.

Judy exhaled a sigh of relief. Despite everything that has been thrown at them in the last year. The hard cases, the long hours, the lack of sleep and the stress. Even the disapproving looks from her family and members of her home town. Everything was worth it for just this moment.

Just her and her fox.

Judy was happy. Laying there with Nick just felt right. She closed her eyes and focused on him. The feel the fur on his arm. It was soft but still slightly more course than a bunny’s fur. The musky scent of fox that should scare her but instead made her feel safe and protected. She was so lost in her own thoughts that blast from the first firework made her jump much to Nick’s delight.

“Don’t worry Carrots?” Nick said mockingly as he wrapped his arms around her, “I will protect you from those noisy flashes of light.”

Judy was all set to protest. Her pride not wanting him to see her afraid. But it felt so good to be in his arms she just let it go, snuggling into him as they watched the show not caring who could or couldn’t see them.  
Much like everything today the fireworks show was over way too soon. Everyone started to get up and collect their things and make their way back to the farmhouse. It might be a day off for Nick and Judy but many of the bunnies living there had to be up to work the farm early the next morning.

Nick wanted to stay out a little later. He was nocturnal after all and both him and Judy could sleep in. Most of all he really didn’t want the night to end. That is until he heard the cute little snore of the bunny still nestled in his arms. He smiled he knew he couldn’t tell her but she was so cute when she was sleeping.

Nick sat up and wrapped Judy up in the blanket they had been laying on. He picked her up and carried her bridal style past the other bunnies and towards the farmhouse. Nick looked at their faces. Some looked disgusted. But others, in numbers higher than he expected, smiled.

As Nick reached the house he saw Bonnie directing some of the younger kits inside. She looked at Nick confused for a second trying to figure out where Judy was and why he was carrying the blanket. Then because of a quiet little snore, Bonnie noticed Judy snuggled up in the blanket asleep.

Bonnie’s looks shifted from Judy to Nick and she smiled. Of course, she had heard the story of what happened in town and from the look on her face she approved. Nick returns the smile as Bonnie said “Go get YOUR bunny to bed. It looks like she can use the sleep.” Nick smiled. He liked the idea that Judy was his bunny, unbeknownst to him that Judy felt much the same way when Bonnie told Judy Nick was her fox.

He carried His bundled up bunny inside and down the hall to her room. There he gently laid her on the bed. She rolled over her nose twitching for a second in her sleep. Nick stood up and just looked at her for a second. He couldn’t put into words how much he wanted to lay down and stay there with her tonight. To be able to wake up with her in his arms tomorrow morning.

But not tonight. Nick knew he had other things to do. But before he left he leaned forward and gently kissed Judy on her head between her long ears. “I love you my bunny,” Nick said quietly.

Judy stirred slightly. She didn’t open her eyes but smiled and said, “I love you too my fox” Before quickly falling back to sleep.

Nick again started to leave before he stopped and looked back at his partner, his best friend, and now his bunny and smiled. Tonight was a great night, and starting tomorrow everything would be completely different.

He gently closed the door and went down the hall towards his room.

  
The dining hall was quiet. Most of the bunnies had gone to bed for the night and the only two left were Stu and Bonnie relaxing with a drink before bed.

“I love the festival but I am always happy it’s when it’s done. It’s so much work.” Stu said as he opened a beer and sat down across from Bonnie. “and this one was a little bit more eventful than most.”

“I think it will turn out to be a pretty memorable one,” Bonnie said with a bit of a smirk as she hast at the table across from Stu.

“So I take it you're ok with this whole fox thing?” Stu asked a little bit of discomfort in his voice.

“It’s up to her not us. But personally, I think they are cute together. besides, I expected something like this from her.”

Stu looks at Bonnie surprised. “You expected Judy to bring a fox here and be head over heels for him?”

Bonnie smiled. “I expected Judy to find her own way. It is what she has been doing her entire life.”

“That's the truth,” Stu said as he took another sip of his beer

“Nick’s a good boy. I just worry about Judy being with him. Are mammals ready for a Pred and Prey to be a couple? Like I said Nick’s a good boy If he was a buck this would be so much easier.” Stu said worriedly

“She’s never taken the easy way before why start now” Bonnie reminded her husband. Standing she patted Stu’s paw. Well, I’m off to bed. Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t. There is just something I need to take care of first before I turn in.” Stu finished his beer and stood with a sigh. He looked around for a second before he hurried out of the room.

\- THE END OF THE FLUFF ok folks now things get serious.

 

The next morning Judy woke up happy and rested. She hadn’t slept that well in a long time. Last night Nick and she had finally pushed through the fear and the uncertainty and confessed their feelings for each other. Months of stress had been lifted, and the prospect of spending the day with Nick left Judy excited to start the day.

After a quick shower and a clean set of clothes, Judy went down to the dining hall to grab some breakfast. Carrot juice and a bagel, nothing too extravagant after the heavy eating her and Nick did the day before. If she was being honest with her self she wasn’t even really that hungry. She was more eager to see her fox.

She checked the clock and saw it was already 8:00 pretty late around the farm as well as pretty late when you were used to being at the station for a 7am roll call. Judy was unsure part of her wanted Nick to get up so they could spend the day together. But another part of her wanted to crawl in bed with him and spend the day laying there in his arms.

While eating her breakfast her sister Sasha joined her. “So….. tell the truth. How was it?”

With a playful smile, Judy looked at her sister. “How was what?”

“NO, NO, NO, we aren’t playing that game. How as it? What was it like with that long muzzle? Sasha said, eager for details.

“Well……. It was amazing!!” Judy said happily as both her and Sasha smiled. “he is so strong, but he is also really gentle.”

“oooohhhh” Sasha smiled as she patted Judy on the shoulder.

Joining Sasha and Judy was their younger sister Jane and her boyfriend, Greg. “Judy I can’t believe you,” Jane said scolding Judy.

“Jane, just don’t,” Sasha said trying to end the conversation before it starts.

Ignoring Sasha Jane turns to Judy. “A fox? Seriously? It’s bad enough that you bring home a male that isn’t a bunny. It’s even worse that he is a predator but a fox?” Jane sat down across from Judy with Greg sitting next to her. “Are you out of your mind?”

Judy looked at Jane annoyed. “Jane, who I’m with is none of your business.”

“Yeah” Sasha added “As long as they’re happy nothing else matters”

“Judy,” Greg said ignoring Sasha “It’s just not natural. Bunnies should be with bunnies. Foxes should be with foxes. It is just the way things work. Think about it. You could never have kits or a burrow of your own.”

Jane continues. “Judy we are just trying to help you. You don’t want to be known as the bunny who slutted her self out to a fox.”

“Help me?!” Judy’s annoyance from earlier was quickly turning into anger. “You think calling me a slut is helping me? and, who says I want kits. Maybe I don’t want a burrow. Maybe a few years Nick and I will still be together and it will be a normal thing.”

“Judy be honest how do you know he really cares about you?” Greg asked “He is a fox. Do you really think you can trust him?”

Jane looks at Judy. “He’s probably lying. Just another hustle for him.” Reaching out and taking Judy’s paw Jane looked deep into Judy’s eyes.“You need to move on. While it can still be written off as just some mistake. You can tell people you were drinking. Before it ruins your reputation. Before it ruins the entire Hopps families reputation.”

Judy looked up, fire in her eyes as she addressed Jane directly. “Listen to me. I don’t care about my reputation, your reputation or the families reputation.”

Judy got up to leave as she did, Sasha grabbed Judy’s paw. “Ignore them, Judy. You and Nick are great together.”

"No, they are a farce or a sideshow.” Judy shook head and turned to leave. “If you don’t care about your self fine. But you know how dad feels about foxes. What do you think this is going to do to him?”

Ignoring Greg and Jane, Judy storms off towards Nicks room.

Jane turns to Sasha. “I don’t know why she can never let anyone help her?”

Sasha looked at Jane. “You really think you’re helping?”  
-

Judy was pissed. She can understand strangers but her family? Even they can’t support her? She stormed down the hall headed towards Nick’s room. She needed to talk to him. She needed to feel his arms around her. To know it’s real. When she reached his door she saw that it was closed. “Lazy fox, still asleep,” she thought to her self as she knocked softly, not wanting to startle him. Hoping to slide into bed next to him.

With no answer after the first knock, Judy tried again this time knocking louder. Once again there was no answer. Leaning against the door to see if there was any sound she called into the room. “Nick…. Nick are you in there?” Still, there was no answer. “enough of this,” Judy thought to her self as she opened the door to find, nothing.

The room was empty. The bed hadn’t been slept in. Nick’s bags were nowhere to be seen. It was as if he was never there. Instantly Judy was worried and felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach but tried to remain calm. “ Maybe he’s outside, or in the bathroom”

Making her way through the house Judy asked every bunny she came across if they had seen Nick. She checked the bathrooms and the closets. The dining area and the kitchen. She ran outside, looking in the barn and in the field. She checked the blueberries and the fruit stand. Nick was gone.

Returning to her room Judy was lost. Where could he be? It was then she noticed her phone sitting on the nightstand. Picking up her phone called Nick. Unsurprisingly he didn’t answer.

Judy was at a loss. She didn’t know what to do when suddenly her phone beeped with a new message from Nick.

N- what do you want?

J - Nick, I was so worried! Where are you?

N - On a train back to Zootopia

J - What? Why?

N - I caught an early train back. I have something to do tonight

Judy was confused. What could he possibly have to do tonight that he had to cut their vacation short for?

J - Is it work? Did Bogo call you or something?

N - Nope not a work thing. Something fun.

J - Fun?

N - Well if I play my cards right it will be fun. Here let me show you.

A second later Judy received a picture. It was a Vixen with deep orange fur like Nicks. She was tall and thin, with a bushy tail strategically positioned because with the exception of a sexy smile. She wasn’t wearing anything else.

N - What do you think?

Judy just stared at her phone. Had last night been a dream? Was the kiss, falling asleep in his arms, and finally him saying he loved her never happen? No, It was real. It happened. Her pain in the ass siblings confirmed that already.

But why was he on his way to see some vixen. Judy’s hand trembled as she held the phone.

J - You’re going to sleep with her?

N - Hopefully. I mean can you blame me?

Judy's eyes started to fill with tears, but she fought to hold it together.

J - What about last night?

N - What about it?

She knew Nick liked to joke but this wasn’t funny this was cruel. Unless it wasn’t him.

J - Who is this. This can’t be Nick.

N - Sorry Carrots but it’s Nick the one and only

Carrots. Only he called her Carrots. The tears coming so hard that she couldn’t see. She couldn’t believe it. How could he do this to her? They were partners, friends, she thought they were becoming even more. Did last night really mean nothing to him? Judy was starting to cry.

J - You, you said you loved me

N- You thought that was real? I was just playing for the crowd. I thought you knew that. I don’t love you. How could I? You an ok partner and friend but you “knot” what I am looking for. I mean why on earth would I pick a bunny when I could have a vixen like this.

Two more pictures popped onto Judy’s phone vixens like the first one in provocative poses in various states of undress.

J - How could you?

N - How could I what? Trick you? It’s easy. I’m a fox. Tricking dumb bunnies is what we do.

J -I hate you.

N - You know you Love me.

Judy dropped the phone before slowing sinking to her knees and then slowly she laid down on the floor of the guest room and cried. Judy had been hurt before. Gideon’s scratches, all the abuse she took becoming a cop, even the criminals who tried to take advantage of her size. None of them hurt her even a tenth of what she was feeling.

This was different. This was worse.

Judy didn’t know how long she stayed there curled up in a ball crying. It could have been minutes or hours. It didn’t matter the pain didn’t go away. It wasn’t until she heard her name that she finally looked up “Judy? JUDY?” It was Sasha and the concern in her voice and the worry in her eyes was evident. “What’s wrong?”

Sasha rushed into the room and held her sister. “Judy, did something happen? Are you hurt.?” Judy looked at Sasha with tears and pain in her eyes. She pointed at her phone on the floor near where Sasha and her were sitting and weakly said “Nick…..” he voice hoarse from crying.

Sasha picked up the phone and took a minute to read the texts from Nick. “Judy… I… I’m so sorry”. Sasha said as she held Judy tighter.

It wasn’t long before a small crowd had gathered around Judy’s room to see what the commotion was. Jane picked up Judy’s phone and read the texts Nick sent. “She really did love the fox,” Jane thought. As she looked at the utter look of anguish and the pain on Judy’s face.

“What happen?” It was Pongo, one of Judy’s older brothers. “Nick broke her heart, everything last night was just a sick joke.” Greg explained as he handed the phone to Pongo. “and he didn’t even have the decency to do it to her face. “

Pongo looked at the messages before turning to his brother Danny. “I was wrong about him. I thought Nick was a good guy,” Danny looked at Pongo. “We should have seen this coming. I don’t know why all of you were so eager to trust him and welcome him. He’s just like every other fox. A shifty, lying, cheat. You and Dad should have listened to me back at the train station.”

Pongo looked to the floor where Jane and Sasha were holding Judy as she wept. “Maybe you’re right”

-

  
Judy didn’t leave her room for the rest of the day. She didn’t eat, she didn’t talk with her family, she would just cry until she fell asleep only to wake up and cry some more. Her heart was broken. She must have read Nick’s text’s a thousand times looking for the punchline or the joke hidden in his words. Something to lets her know he isn’t as bad as he seems, that he still loved her. But there wasn’t anything there. Just his cold heartless and hurtful words.

That night once most of the burrow was asleep, there was a knock on Judy’s door. Judy didn’t move. She had no interest in talking to whoever was there. But the knock persisted until the guest let themselves in.

“Bun-bun are you ok?” It was her mother Bonnie flanked by Judy’s sisters Sasha and Jane.  
Judy was laying on her bed her eyes red from crying. She looked up to see the concern in her mother’s face. “Mom…” Judy’s lip started to quiver as the tears that had just stopped were on the verge of returning. “Mom how could he do this?”

“There, there Bun-bun,” Bonnie said as she took Judy in her arms and rubbed her back, while her sisters joined them on the bed “I really wish I could give you an answer but I will be honest. I have no idea. He fooled me, Sasha, Pongo, everyone.”

“Not me,” Jane said under her breath so only Sasha could hear. Which earned her a dirty look from her old sister.

Judy continued to cry” It’s not fair. If he didn’t feel the same why string me along all day? Why kiss me? Why thank me for being there for him. Why me he loved me? Was it really all just a joke? Another hustle?”

“Have you talked to him?” Sasha asked with concern in her voice. “Maybe he mistyped or didn’t mean it the way we thought he did?”

Jane frowned. ”Sasha, Don’t be stupid and don’t give her hope where there is none.” Jane turned to Judy. “It as simple as this. He’s a fox. That’s what they do. It’s not like this is news to us. We have known foxes were untrustworthy for generations. I tried to tell you this at breakfast before we even knew what he did.”

Still crying Judy looked up at Jane. “This has nothing to do with him being a fox. This has everything to do with him being an asshole.”

Bonnie and her other two daughters recoiled in shock. None of them had ever heard Judy swear before.

Starting to gather herself Judy continued to speak. “But you’re right. I have to face him. Before we go back to work in two days. I have to look him in the eyes and ask why.” Judy turned to her mother and sisters. “I have to do it. I have to talk to him. First thing tomorrow, I am going to head back to Zootopia early tomorrow and I am going to find him.”  
-

The next morning Judy was up early but she wasn’t her bubbly or bouncy self. She was tired from hardly sleeping the night before. She tossed and turned. When she did sleep all she saw was Nick and the vixen from the picture. Her eyes were still red and her fur slightly unkempt. It didn’t matter. She didn’t have anyone to dress up for.

She gathered her things and thanked her parents for having her before her brother Danny drove her to the train station.

“I really wish I could talk you out of this” Danny said, “You don’t need to waste time chasing after some good for nothing fox.”

“Danny, I have to know why. Why would he do that? I thought he was my best friend. He told me he loved me and it felt natural. It felt right. Then to call it all a joke. I have to see him at least one more time.” Judy said

“But what if you can’t find him? Or what if he meant what he said?”

“Then I will deal with that then,” Judy said as she looked down at her hands.

“I just don’t want to see you wasting your time on some shifty lying fox,” Danny said a hit of anger in his voice as he spoke of the fox that hurt his sister.

Judy looked at Danny. Her eyes red, but still focused and Danny could see the determination in her eyes. He knew it was hopeless to argue. Soon Danny pulled up to the train station and Judy hopped out of the truck. After saying goodbye to her brother she disappeared into the train station.  
-

On the train, Judy was planning. She had it all set out. Where she would go, who she would talk to, even what she would say. She was ready. The only problem was the ride was at least another hour and a half long.

Judy glanced over her shoulder before looking back out the window shaking her head. There seated in the back of the same train car she was in was her little sister Jame. No doubt there to keep an eye on her.

Jane was trying to look inconspicuous dressed a baseball cap a long trench coat and of course sunglasses. Jane was the picture of what a person who didn’t want to be seen would be wearing in a bad movie.

Of course, this not being a movie it just served to make her stand out and easier to spot, especially for a cop. Judy stood from her seat and made her way over towards Janes seat. Jane quickly pretended to be reading a magazine holding it high to cover her face in as unnatural way as possible.

Judy rolled her eyes as she did this amazed that she could possibly be that bad at this. As Judy got closer she could see the stress in Jane as she repeatedly shifted uncomfortably. Judy passed Janes seat but didn’t stop much to the delight of Jane.

Setting down her magazine Jane leaned out of her seat and looked back only to find her self face to face with Judy who had stopped and waited just behind Janes seat.

“Judy!” Jane said surprised to see her sister that close to her. 

“Why are you following me, Jane?” Judy asked obviously not pleased at being followed.

“We are worried about you. That you are going do something stupid like go chasing after that fox.” Jane said trying to plead her case. 

“Who’s we?” Judy said now standing up straight and looking down on the seated bunny. 

“Me, Greg, Danny, and…. Uh, Mom and Dad, you know everyone.

“Look I’m only going to say this once. When this train reaches Zootopia I’m getting off the train. You are not. You are going to stay in your seat and ride the entire way back. If I see you get off the train I will see to it you are arrested for stalking and have you shipped back to Bunnyburrow in cuffs. Do I make my self clear”

Jane looked at Judy in fear. She had never seen Judy in cop mode before. It was terrifying. No wonder she was good at it.

“DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR” Judy said for a second time this time with more menace in her voice.

“Yes,” Jane said with a squeak

“Good,” Judy said her voice back to normal and a pleasant smile on her face as she returned to her seat.By the time she arrived at her seat that smile was gone. Judy was mad. She was mad at Jane, at her family but most of all she was mad at Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little nervous I gave away a little bit too much of the plot in this chapter. That with a little bit of thought anyone can figure out the events of the next few chapters. 
> 
> But we shall see. 
> 
> I love hearing what you think so please leave a comment.


	4. Loved, Hurt, and Cast Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy Finally comes to terms with Nick being gone. But a visit from a friend convinces Judy all is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case there was any misunderstanding I don't own Zootopia.

It wasn’t long before Judy had arrived back in Zootopia. After making sure her sister returned with the train to Bunny Burrow, she made her way to her apartment. She was tired but she was also motivated to find Nick. So she dropped off her bags and headed out to find the fox who had cast her aside.

Her first stop as she looked for Nick was the most obvious one, his apartment. She went into his building and walked directly to his door the same way she had done many times before. But this time instead of just going in she stopped. It hadn’t occurred to her before now but he might not be alone in there. This was going to be hard enough without having to deal with the vixen Nick was screwing.

Putting her ear to the door Judy listened. It was silent. Either Nick wasn’t home or maybe he was asleep. Judy grimaced as she thought about him in bed possibly with that slutty vixen from the picture. She pictured them intertwined the smell of sex hanging like a fog in his bedroom. Judy shuddered at the thought.

But she had come this far and vixen or no she was going to talk to Nick. Working up her courage she knocked on his door and prepared her self for the worst. There was no answer. She knocked again and when no answer came a second time she reached into her pocket and retrieved the key Nick had given her in case of an emergency.

Opening the door to the empty apartment, the first thing she noticed was the smell. It wasn’t. The smell of sex or of anything bad. It was the smell of him. She hated that smell she though But her body betrayed her. As she breathed in his scent she felt everything that she was feeling that night at the Solstice festival. When she was cuddled up into him. His scent enveloping her and making her feel safe and loved.

Pushing her feelings aside, Judy entered Nick’s apartment. It was a little bit bigger than hers, the biggest difference being the presence of a small but functional kitchen off to one side. She always laughed at Nick trying to cook. He always tried, but he was so bad he could burn water. More often than not they would end up with take-out whether he had planned to cook or not.

The one thing that always surprised Judy when she was here she was how sparse things were.

There were no pictures on the walls and no furniture other than Nick’s bed and a TV mounted on the wall across from it. Next, to the kitchen, he had a small table that served as both a desk and as a place to eat.

He would always argue that decorating the place up was pointless. He wasn’t there that often and when he was, he was usually asleep. Or watching a movie with her with the lights off. Judy thought about him saying that and wondered. Judy laughed to herself. He did kind of have a point. He spent his time at work, her place or asleep. There wasn’t much need for something pretty on the wall he would never see.

Shaking her head Judy tried to banish the thoughts of the good times she tried to let her cop side take over and search for clues. The most obvious this was his bags weren’t there. Next, she looked at the mail setting on his table. Nothing was dated after they had left for Bunnyburrow.

It was looking less and less like Nick had been home. Judy’s heart sank and she realized what that must mean. “He must have gone directly to his sluts place, and not come back here” A wave of sadness and pain raced across her body at the thought. He was so busy with her he never even came home.

Continuing through his apartment she looked for any clue where he might be. Eventually, she made it to his bed. She started to search around it for a phone number or a clue when she saw his pillow. She wasn’t sure why she did it but she reached out and pulled his pillow toward her and held it while she remembered how many times the two of them would sit there and watch a movie, or just sit and talk. She pulled his pillow up to her face and breathed in detecting his scent once again, as well as Judy’s own scent.

Smelling her own scent gave Judy pause. Not because his pillow smelled like her, it was because it didn’t smell like anyone else. It didn’t make any sense but the fact that it had only been the two of them in this bed made her feel a little bit better. He hadn’t brought his whore here. Judy wanted to believe it was because this place was for them. But most likely it was to keep her from noticing the vixen’s scent when Judy was here.

Suddenly a loud ringing sound caused Judy to jump from the bed in surprise. It took her a few seconds before she realized it was her phone that ringing. Judy grabbed her phone and answered it unsure of how Nick could have known she was here. But at least she would get a chance to talk to him. “Where are you,” she said hoping he would tell her the truth.

“Bunny,” a deep gravely voice said, “ That's none of your damn business”

Judy was taken aback. It wasn’t Nick. She looked at the phone and the number was blocked. “Who is this?” Judy asked hesitantly.

“The Queen of England,” The voice said “Now put Nick on the phone. I know you are in his apartment”

“I don’t…. I mean he’s not here.” Judy paused whoever this was, knew she was in here. They were probably watching. “Who is this? Tell me or I’m hanging up”

“Really Bunny you don’t know me by now? It’s Finnick. And what do you mean he’s not with you? Aren’t you and that idiot fox connected at the hip?”

Judy relaxed a bit. Of all the things Finnick was, dangerous wasn’t one of them. He was annoying, vulgar and a general pain in the ass, but he also might be able to help. “Do you know where he is supposed to be? I am having some trouble finding him and he won’t answer his phone…… We had a disagreement”

“Well, until a bit ago I thought you two were in Bunnyland, but I figured I since I saw the light on you two came back early for some alone ti…. Wait, what kind of disagreement could possibly get Nick to abandon his favorite meal.” Finnick said as he laughed at his joke.

“Drop the pred pray stuff Fin. This is serious.” Judy said annoyed.

“Bunny what I said had nothing to do with you being pray, well at least not in the traditional sense of the word, While Nick might not want to take a bite out of you. He defiantly wants a taste.” Finnick said keeping up his crude joke that Judy was just not getting.

“He told you about kissing me before he dumped me?” For some reason, this hurt too. Nick had told his friends about their moment. He was joking about it. He was using her broken heart to make his friends laugh. Judy could feel the tears start, but pushed her feelings down remembering her training as an officer.

“Look Bunny I wasn’t referring to kissing when I said a taste, but wait.. dumped you?” Finnick was shocked

“Yeah, he told me he loved me, then the next morning told me it was all a joke and he was off to fuck some vixen He even sent me a naked picture of her. A red fox like him with her tail covering her… her.. parts. ” Judy was trying not to cry but the anger and hurt were noticeable in her voice.

“Now he takes my advice?” Finnick said thinking out loud, forgetting Judy could hear him.

Judy was shocked and hurt “You told him to do that?”

“No, well Kinda…… But that was….”Judy threw her phone across the room, it landing on the bed, probably being the only reason it didn’t shatter. She was shaking with anger. Not only was she the butt of their jokes but they were all happy that Nick hurt her.

Everyone was right. Foxes are horrible mammals only out to swindle and hurt. Laying back on the bed Judy cried. The wounds she thought were closed reopened as the hurt and betrayal poured out.

Judy wasn’t sure how long it took her before she was able to regain her composure and calm down. But once she finally did she looked around the small bare apartment. There was nothing there that was going to help. Reluctantly she gathered her belongings as well as a few things she had left at Nick’s place when they were friends and left. She was going to leave his key there but decided to hold on to it just in case she needed it in the future.

Judy spent the rest of the day searching Nick’s regular haunts. She checked under the bridge where he forgave her for the press conference. She checked to see if anyone had seen him at Jumbeaux’s Ice cream where they first met. She visited his favorite bars and restaurants. Even the store where he got those absolutely awful shirts. Finally, she checked in with Mr. Big. If anyone was pulling a scam around town he would know about it.

But no one had seen Nick.

Judy returned to her apartment. She was tired and no closer to finding Nick than she was when she first arrived back from BunnyBurrow early this morning. She sat on her bed defeated. None of her plans to find him had worked.

She opened up the phone to look at the picture he sent. To see again what she was thrown away for. She was beautiful. As perfect a vixen as any todd could ask for. Judy couldn’t deny that. Even being a bunny she could tell why a todd would be attracted to her.

He must have been staying with her. Judy shook her head not wanting to think of the fun and sex filled weekend he was having. The way he would hold her and tell her how special she was. Again tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Deciding she had done all that she could today Judy climbed into bed defeated. She closed her eyes hoping that in sleep she would at least be spared the betrayal she had felt since yesterday morning in Bunnyburrow.

But it alluded her. She just laid there the images refusing to leave her mind. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Nick in the throughs of passion with the vixen. Her legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper. His strong lean torso hovering over her as he looked down on her aggressively, a guttural growl escaping with each thrust. The cry of please she would cry out as he made her his. The look of euphoria they shared as each reached orgasm. Followed but the tender moment as they held each other after the deed was done.

These images kept her awake and then haunted her dreams during the little bit of sleep she was able to get.

-

The next morning was the last day of her vacation. Judy was a wreak. She had barely slept the night before, her failures weighing heavily on her heart. She was paralyzed with indecision and she hated it. She hated feeling weak. She hated that she let a male get to her like this. She hated that she was fulfilling every negative stereotype about how weak a doe was.

As Judy was laying there she noticed her phone was blinking. She picked it up and noticed there was a message. Hoping it was Nick she quickly unlocked her phone to find it was from her brother Pongo.

P - Judy, call me when you get a chance. I just want to know you are all right.

Judy didn’t want to talk to him. He would just try unsuccessfully try to cheer her up and she would end up more annoyed than anything else. As she was about o put the phone back down looked at the picture of Nick and her she used was her wallpaper. How happy they looked. Could he really be faking it the entire time? Looking at her phone she was wondering if she should try to reach Nick again. She sent a simple message and waited for his response.

J - We need to talk.

A few minutes later he answered.

N - About what?

J -You know what.

N- I don’t want to talk about that again how about instead you guess what happened.

J - Nick, be serious for once in your life and talk to me.

N - No first you need to guess

J - Fine what?

N - I just wanted to let you know that Saturday night went great and last night went even better than expected. I thought you would be proud of me.

Judy shuddered “Better than expected? Proud?” He’s messaging me to tell me he slept with that vixen.

J - I really don’t care about how your night went. We need to talk about what happened between us.

N - Look I only answered your text to brag, not to explain AGAIN how there is NOTHING between us. Take a hint and move on. There has to be some buck willing to fuck you out there.

  
Ignoring his insult Judy continued.

J - You never told me why? Why did you play with my feelings? Why did you set out to hurt me? Were you ever really my friend? Tell your vixen you will be right back and call me so we can talk about it.

N- Vixen”S” and I can’t. At least KNOT right now.

Judy looked at her phone disgusted. The last thing she wanted to picture was Nick tied up with the vixen post-coitus. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

J - Fine. Explain yourself, what happened on Friday.?

N - A dumb bunny didn’t get the joke.

That hurt Judy but she was determined to carry on.

J - What about what happened in my room?

N - What can I say I’m a fox.

Judy took a deep breath trying to remain calm.

J - Where are you? I rather do this face to face. When you aren’t distracted.

N - Wasn’t I clear before? I’m knot deep in a vixen remember, and her friend needs some attention too. I have better things to do than deal with a bunny with a crush.

“A crush” Just reading him call what she had with him a crush was like getting stabbed in the heart. But she didn’t want him to see he was getting to her. He thought her that.

J - Stop being gross. When can you meet?

N - How does the day after never sound for you?

J - Nick this isn’t funny.

N - I’m not laughing. Although both of these ladies are. They think your lovesick messages are hilarious. They agree that a bunny in love with a fox is just so cute. Here let me send you a picture of them.

Another painful one. Nick wasn’t pulling any punches in his attempts to hurt Judy.

J - No, I don’t want to see them. I just want the truth how could you do this to me?

N - I’m a fox what more do I need to say.

J - wouldn’t you rather handle this privately before we have to go back to work tomorrow?

N - about that tell the chief, I quit. Foxes weren’t cut out to be officers. Every time we caught someone I just wished I was the one pulling the scam. Now that I have over a year of research in I can be even better at not getting caught.

J - You can’t be serious. This isn’t funny Nick.

N- who’s kidding? I’m a fox. This is what we do. Oh and shutting off this phone soon. Too many of you law enforcement types have my number and ways to track me. - Have a good life Carrots. - and don’t try to contact me again.

She tried to message back but it came up message undeliverable. Judy was in shock. He was gone. She had no way to contact him. No way to find him. That kiss two night ago was goodbye. Shockingly Judy didn’t cry. She just sat there paralyzed unable to do anything as she realized, she was really never going to see Nick again.

Judy just sat there for what seemed like hours. She wasn’t doing anything she was just trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he was gone. The mammal she loved had betrayed her, broken her heart, and has now completely removed himself from her life. She didn’t cry she didn’t hurt. She felt nothing. No happiness or sadness. Not anger or joy. She was numb.  
-

It was Wednesday morning Judy pulled her self out of bed and drug herself to the shower. Today was the day Nick and her were supposed to return to work. Instead, it would just be her. As she slowly got into her uniform she thought about Nick. It had been five days since she had seen him. Two since he turned off his phone.

It was finally starting to seem real. Nick wasn’t coming back. Everything she thought he felt about her was fake and he really had abandoned her.

Judy wasn't looking forward to telling Bogo. He was going to be pissed. Not only will they have lost an officer, but that officer didn’t even have the decency to tell Bogo himself. Now that she was without a partner she knew today would either be meter duty or desk duty. I didn’t matter which both would be agonizingly slow and leave her way too much time to think about what happened.

  
Before she went out the door Judy looked into the mirror. Her fur was a little disheveled, her badge a little crooked. She was presentable but hadn’t taken the care she normally does with her appearance. The mammal she used to want to impress won’t be at the station today.

“Nick how could I have been so wrong about you,” Judy asked her reflection. “After all of that work how could you prove them right. A fox isn’t trustworthy enough to be a cop.” Judy grabbed her keys and locked the door to her apartment before she started her walk to work.  
-

At the entrance of Precinct, One of the ZPD Judy hesitated. Looking over the lobby she half expected to see Nick, coffee in hand waiting for her as he talked to Clawhauser. But he wasn’t there.

Best get this over with she thought to herself. Walking quickly Judy started through the lobby. She didn’t want to have to talk to Clawhauser. Not that there was anything wrong with him but he would ask about her vacation and that is the last thing she wanted to think about.

She was about three-quarters of the way through the lobby when she heard her name. The big portly cheetah had seen her and with a welcoming smile came bounding over to her.

“Well welcome back, you,” Clawhauser said cheerfully. “How was the Vacay?”

“It was fine Ben,” Judy said hoping he would drop it.

But he was undeterred. “Just fine? What did you and a certain foxy officer do with all of your time ALONE?”

Judy cringed at the question as it instantly brought the mess of feelings Judy had been trying to bury back to the surface. She turned away from her friend not wanting him to see the tears starting to build in her eyes.

Judy knew he didn’t mean anything mean. Clawhauser’s wish for Nick and Judy to get together was one of the worst kept secrets in the department.

“Judy, are you ok?” Clawhauser said suddenly concerned as he realized something is wrong.

With a sniffle, Judy turned back towards Clawhauser and looked at him for a second before she said. “I’m fine I just need to talk to the chief. Is he in his office? It’s really important.”

“Yeah, but I would wait until after the morning briefing if I was you,” Clawhauser said softly still worried about the obviously distressed bunny before him. “He’s in one of his moods.”

“Great. I get to go piss off a buffalo that is already going to be pissed off.” Judy though as she looked at Clawhauser and said “Thanks” before heading towards the stairs that would take her desk to drop off her stuff.

Clawhauser watched her. Despite being the biggest gossip in the entire precinct that isn’t why he was watching Judy. He was worried about his friend. He could tell that something was wrong and since Nick was nowhere to be seen he was pretty sure it had to do with the suspiciously absent fox.

Judy made her way to her desk and set her stuff down. Of course, right next to her desk was Nicks. Like his apartment, it was bare of personal items with the exception of a picture of the two of them. Judy picked it up. It was from last Halloween.

She was dressed as a witch, but he took it a step farther. He came dressed as her. Nick stood in the picture with big bunny ears and a uniform just like the one she wore every day. He then spent the rest of the day going around saying “oh cheese and crackers” anytime anything happened, embarrassing her a little bit more each time he did it. Judy allowed her self to smile at the memory for a few seconds before the truth of the present came crashing back into her mind.

She set the picture back down face down. That part of her life was over she had to keep telling herself. Judy looked at the time and knew she had to get to the morning briefing. She set down the rest of her stuff and hurried to the meeting.

In the meeting room, everything was normal. The boasting and bragging about the previous day, the unending jokes at one another’s expense and of course the noise. It would seem like everything was normal except for the empty space next to Judy in the chair they would normally share.

Bogo entered quieting down the room so he could hand out assignments. When he got to Nick and Judy he looked down and realized Nick was missing. “Hopps where is that good for nothing partner of yours”

Attempting to be as professional as possible Judy straightens her back and said “I don’t know at the moment, sir. But can we talk about this privately after the briefing” Judy was hoping as hard as she could that he would drop it. But she wasn’t really expecting it. That is why she was shocked when he said. “Fine, the rest of you, you know what you're doing. Dismissed.”

“Hopps,” Bogo said looking directly at her. “I have a couple of things to do first but then I want you in my office, and you better have a hell of a reason for why your fox isn’t here” With that Bogo turned and left.

Judy sat there for a second thinking “My fox. He said my fox.” She knew it was unintentional a Freudian slip at best but it felt so good to hear. She missed when she was her fox. Even if it was only for a day or two. While she waits for Bogo Judy decided to grab a cup of tea to hopefully calm her nerves.

The only bad part of her plan was to reach the break room she needed to once again cross through the lobby and once again dodge Clawhauser. As she walked she thought to herself “Whoever designed this place must have hated cops because I don’t think they could find less convenient places to put things.”

As she reached the lobby she looked towards Clawhauser to see him talking to a civilian. Judy paused. “Oh no, what is that little slimeball doing here?” But before she could do anything the slimeball saw here and came running over to talk to her.

“Wait!” Clawhauser said as he attempted to catch the fennec fox that was quickly getting away from him. Judy looked at Clawhauser, “It’s ok I know who this is” She said waving Clawhauser back to his desk where he eagerly sat trying to catch his breath.

“We Need to talk Buns,” Finnick said with a very serious tone.

Judy looked at him and sighed. “I really have nothing to say to you. So if you will excuse me”

Finnick frowned. “This is what he gets for trying to help” though. “Fine, I talk you listen.”

“Why would I listen to you after all of the hurtful things you and your…… friend have said in the last few days?”

Finnick was getting aggravated. “I’m sorry for what I said but you never did give me a chance to explain, and “my friend” hasn’t said a thing.”

Judy looked at him confused.

Finnick looked at her seriously. “I’m saying I don’t think Nick said a word to you since last Friday.”

Judy looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“First let me apologize.” Finnick’s voice was quiet, contrite. “The advice, when I told him to drop you? I said it back when he was pinning for you when he was training to be a cop.” Finnick looked away “He will probably kill me for telling you this but he has had feelings for you for that long. He was just scared to tell you. But I knew he was head over heels in love with you and how much he was attracted to you. Which is why I was hinting at him wanting to taste…”

Judy held up her hand. “I got the joke, move on”

“That is why I was so surprised he would dump you. Especially after he finally, uh, got on base so to speak. It didn’t make no sense.”

Finnick was getting agitated he was talking faster as he continued.

Next, I thought about how he hasn’t been home. I don’t care how good the sex would be five days and he should have been by his place. Then there is that picture. It sounded familiar. So I went through my phone. Did it look like this by chance.”

Finnick held up his phone with the same picture of the vixen Nick had sent her. Judy quickly looked away “So he sent it to you too. All that proves is he is disgusting.”

“No,” Finnick said shaking his head. “Think, I thought you were a cop. Pay attention. Look at the date. Look at who sent it. I sent it to him over a month ago. Read the text around it.”

N - I’s killing me Fin. Carrots looked amazing today I wanted to tell her so bad.

F - Then make a move already

N - I can’t she doesn’t feel the same way, and I am not going to give up the one truly good thing in my life just because I was dumb enough to fall for her.

F - Big bad fox scared of a bunny. With that ass you know if you don’t someone else will eventually.

N - Stop, wait I thought you weren’t into bunnies

F - I can still appreciate a fine ass

Judy blushed a bit at Nick and Finnick talking about her. She was unsure if she should be pissed or flattered that they both found her attractive.

F - even if this is more my style.

There it was the picture. The same one Nick sent her. Finnick had sent it to Nick.

N - That’s a model there is no chance a vixen like that would ever get naked for you.

F - You don’t know that, and what do you care? You’re into bunnies

Judy looked up and gave Finnick back his phone.

Judy was reeling trying to wrap her head around what she just learned. Part of her was elated. Nick didn’t hate her. Someone else had her phone. maybe what she felt last Friday was real. But then a second realization came to her. “Finnick If it wasn’t him texting who was it? and where is Nick?”

Finnick was mad, which wasn’t that unusual for him. But this time is anger came from fears. H....he he was worried about Nick. He knew something wasn’t right but had no idea what was wrong and the one mammal he trusted in all of Zootopia to help was so emotional she wasn’t thinking straight. “Well, shouldn’t the cops be the one to figure it out where my missing friend is? Snap out of it Bunny and find Nick!” Finnick practically yelled at Judy trying to wake her up.

Judy blinked and was back. “Finnick you’re right. Something is wrong. We need to find Nick. I’m going to go talk to Bogo.”

“About fucking time,” Finnick said as Judy turned and headed towards the buffalo’s office.  
-

Judy had no plan. She didn’t know what she was going to say or how she was going to explain all she knew is she needed to find Nick and she needed the resources of the ZPD to do so. Knocking on the door to Bogo’s office he quickly answered “come in”

As Judy entered his office. Bogo just looked at her and said plainly. “Where is Wilde.”

Judy looked at him and in as serious a tone as she has ever used. She said. “Sir, Officer Wilde is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one was hard to write. Seeing how far I could drag Judy down before some hope at the end. Next chapter is the big one. What has Nick been up to for the last five days revealed!


	5. Alone in the Dark, Afraid of the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has Nick been? Why did he text such horrible things to Judy? Let's go back five days find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough one. Just warning you.

Judy stood in Bogo office. “Where is Wilde?” He asked.

Judy looked at him and in as serious a tone as she has ever used. She said. “Sir, Officer Wilde is missing.”

  
FIVE DAYS AGO

“I love you my bunny,” Nick said quietly.

Judy stirred slightly. “I love you too my fox” Nick gently closed the door and went down the hall towards his room.

He couldn’t put into words how bad he wanted to stay with Judy. Just lay there with her in his arms. But there was something he had to do.

In the dining room, Bonnie had just left Stu alone to finish his beer. Like Nick, he had something to take care of before he went to bed.

As Stu hurried out of the dining hall he ran smack into Nick who was in a hurry going the other way.

Both mammals fell to the floor and sat for a second confused as to how they got there. Stu smiled “Nick my boy you scared the crap out of me.” He said with a laugh.

“Great start,” Nick thought “nothing like knocking him down before I before we have a heart to heart” Then looking at Stu Nick said, “I was actually on my way to find you.

“I was looking for you too. Tell you what let’s head into the family room and have our talk in there. It’s much more comfortable than the floor of the hallway.” Stu said with a slight laugh.

“I would hope so,” Nick said as he rose to his feet and helped Stu to his. He then followed Stu to the large family room. Like every gathering area of the Hopps household, this one was huge. There was plenty of seating, multiple TV’s, tables, and games. It appears most of the family could fit in here at once, with plenty of room for all of them to do whatever they needed to do to relax.

Choosing a chair Stu motioned for Nick to come to sit near him.

“Now Nick what did you want to talk about,” Stu asked

“Stu,” Nick started “About what happened tonight with Judy, at the festival. I just wanted you to know”

“Stop,” Stu said raising his paw and taking Nick by surprise. “ I already know what you’re going to say. You want to tell me why I shouldn’t stand in your way despite the ton of reasons why I should do everything I can to keep you away from my daughter. You don’t think I have thought of all the reasons you two shouldn’t be together.”

“But,” Nick said trying to interrupt.

“I’m not finished,” Stu said. It was amazing to Nick how the bunny that was about three quarters his size could command the room.

“Nick, let’s just look at some of the reasons, and we will start with the most obvious.

You’re a fox. I don’t mean that all foxes are bad, or evil or anything. I’ve grown a bit and learned from that mistake. I mean you’re not a bunny. You could never give her kits. I don’t know how important it is to foxes but having a few litters is something that is very important to most bunnies.

You’re a predator and she is a prey. As many of my kits have made clear predator and prey couples still aren’t really accepted yet. It worries me is how other mammals will treat you two. I don’t want my daughter harassed or looked upon as a freak just because of her mate.

How about the fact that you are both cops. That isn’t exactly a safe line of work. If you and Judy became mates she would always be one bad day away from being a widow.

Nick looked down. This wasn’t going well but nothing Stu said was untrue.

And I know this one isn’t fair but you don’t come from a good background. You don’t have a family, and while you are making something of your self now for a long time you were basically a criminal.

“So I am going to tell you the same thing I told Bonnie. When she asked. I have no doubt you truly and deeply love Judy and she loves you in return. It was obvious from the minute you two got here. You two being together makes me nervous, but, I think you know all that.

I think that is why you are sitting here in front of me. You’re a good boy, with a good heart. You wanted me to know that you know the challenges and how you two will need to face all of the bad stuff I just mentioned.”

Nick looked up from the couch he was sitting in.

“I don’t think it is possible to find a buck that could love Judy or make her as happy as you do. I also don’t think either of you care if it is difficult as long as you are together. When it comes to kits you could always adopt, and with your past, it’s just that. Your past.

Nick was speechless. Was Stu really saying what Nick thought he was saying?

“Basically what I am saying is I know you never had much of a family, and I know we could never replace what you lost. But if it is what Judy truly wants, and I am pretty sure it is, I would be proud for you to be part of this family. Who knows maybe once one of my other girls bring a fella home you will be one of my boys hopping out of the truck.”

Nick stood from his chair and froze. He didn’t know how to react. This bunny in front of him just offered him everything Nick could possibly want. Even though he didn’t realize he wanted most of it until right then. Acceptance, family and his blessing to be with Judy. He wanted to hug Stu but didn’t know if that was appropriate. He started to stick out his paw but that didn’t seem to be enough.

Sensing his hesitation Stu looked at Nick, “Everything ok son?”

That did it. “Son” Nick had never heard a man call him that before. He took a step forward and hugged the bunny. Which surprised Stu at first but he quickly warmed up and hugged him back.

They broke the hug and both smiled. With a hitch in his voice, Nick said to Stu, “Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me.”

Stu looked at Nick’s face and saw him holding back tears. He had really hit a nerve with the fox and it made him happy. Stu laughed to himself. If someone would have told him even a few years ago he would be welcoming a fox into his family he would have thought they were nuts. But this, this felt right.

“Ok son, you better get some sleep something tells me that doe of mine has big plans for you tomorrow,” Stu said with a smile patting Nick on the back.

“Goodnight,” Nick said as he turned back towards his room and quietly added “Dad”

Stu smiled. Nick was quiet but bunnies have great hearing. Laughing quietly to himself Stu said “goodnight son” as he went to tell Bonnie about the talk he just had.

Unknown to the two of them, there weren’t alone in the family room. Someone was listening to their conversation and there were not happy one bit with Stu giving his blessing for the fox to date his daughter. Just the thought of a fox and a bunny together made his blood boil. Quietly he followed an oblivious Nick down the hall towards his room.

Nick was thrilled. His talk with Stu went even better than he could have ever hoped. Not only did he get Stu’s blessing but he was welcomed into the family. Nick didn’t realize how much he missed having a family until a new one was offered to him. When he reached the door he paused and smiled. Tomorrow he would tell Judy what her dad said. He knew how happy she would be.

Nick opened the door and came face to face with a shadowy figure. Nick was able to make out the ears of a bunny but not who it was. Before he could react he was hit with a fox taser dropping him to the floor. Quickly a bag was thrown over his head as someone else grabbed his neck in a chokehold. Before he even knew what was going on or was able to fight back, Nick was unconscious.  
-

Slowly Nick came too. He was unsure how long he was out. All he remembered was the taser and then darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he looked around at here he was now. The room was small maybe 6 foot by 6 foot with a small triple of water falling from the ceiling in one corner.

The room smelled damp and musty. Most likely he was underground. There were no windows only a door with a two-door square hole blocked by bars that let in a little bit of light. It wasn’t cold but there was a bit of damp chill in the air.

  
Checking his pockets he found them empty the only things he had were the clothes he was wearing. Standing up he walked carefully towards the door and tried to open it. It was locked and wouldn’t budge. He called out. “Hello? Is anyone out there?” But there was no answer.

Nick was alone. Locked in a dark and damp cell. Leaning against the back wall of the cell he sat down with only one thought on his mind. Judy.  
-

Sometime later Nick heard a sound. Without any light, it was hard to tell exactly how much time had passed. But after the initial sound, he also heard voices. Running to the door Nick began to yell. Hoping whoever was there would help him.

“Well looky here. Our pet fox is awake.” One of the two bunnies said. With the light behind them, Nick was unable to make out their faces but their voices did sound familiar. The only thing he could tell for sure was that they were male and they were bunnies.

“Who are you?” Nick asked trying to remain calm.

“Us? We are just some concerned citizens. We saw what you were doing with that doe downtown, and we can’t have that.” The first bunny said almost laughing at his explanation.

The other bunny in a much more serious tone continued.“I don’t know how you tricked her fox but there is no way any self-respecting doe would willingly be with a fox. We are going to find out what you did to her, and when we do you are going to pay for what you did to her.

“The only thing I did to her was love her.” Nick said as low growl backed up his words.” If you lay one finger on her…” Nick said trying to hide the little bit of fear he felt.

“We’re not going to hurt her. We are here to help her. Don’t you get it fox? We’re the good guys. We are saving her from you. Maybe find her a nice buck so she has a chance at happiness instead of being thought of as some freak who loves preds.”

The other buck stepped closer to the bars. “Fox, she is going to thank us that we are saving her from you. Heck, she will probably make me best man at the wedding as a thank you for getting rid of you.

Slamming himself against the door Nick reaches though trying to grab either of the bunnies. But they move too quick for him to grab. Pulling his arm back in Nick looked out at the two. Before a bucket of ice water was thrown through the bars soaking Nick.

“Sit down fox. Stay away from the bars unless you want to get wet. Nick isn’t deterred by the water. Again he tries to grab one of the bucks but this time with his body close to the door they use the same fox taser they used before dropping Nick to the ground.

“Bad fox,” One of the buck’s said taking Nick's arms they cuffed his hands behind his back using an antique pair of handcuffs that looked to be twenty years old.”Now we have a few things to do, so be a good fox and stay.” Both bucks laughed at the joke as they left Nick alone in the dark cell.

Nick laid there unable to get to his feet. He curled himself into a ball trying to warm up. Slowly he felt his eyelids get heavy and the world went black.  
-

Nick awoke to a ringing sound. It took him a minute to remember what was going on. Being kidnapped, being imprisoned. Listening for the ringing it dawned on Nick that it was his cell phone. It must be close by.

Rushing to the bars Nick could see it lit up on a table outside his cell. Suddenly he was again doused in Ice water. Unknown to him he wasn’t alone one of his captors was sitting just out of sight waiting for him to get close to the door.

Picking up Nick’s phone one of the bucks held it up for Nick to see. “You want your phone?” The buck laughed. “Let's see who it is? Oh, Carrots? Cute nickname Fox. It looks like that doe is looking for you. Let’s answer her.”

Nick sat there helpless as the buck posing as him, texted Judy.

N- what do you want?

“Leave her alone” Nick yelled.

“Sorry foxy this is too good of an opportunity. We can let her see what foxes are really like” Flipping though Nicks phone the buck seemed to find what he was looking for. “Ha be sure to thank your friend Baby Fin, Carrots is going to love this picture he sent you.”

The buck sends Judy the picture of a vixen.

“Ha see even she knows a fox can’t be trusted. She wants to know if you are going to sleep with this slut.” The buck is laughing as Nick is shaking with anger as they use his phone to hurt the bunny he loves.

J - What about last night?

The more serious buck started screaming at Nick upon reading Judy’s response. “Last night? You did more than kiss her! You piece of shit. What did you do get her drunk and fuck her? Did you rape her you piece of shit?”

Approaching the door the buck looked at Nick standing in a shadow. “You know fox, this guy here has been telling me not to hurt you. But if I find out you raped her, even if you somehow tricked her or convinced her she wanted it. I will fucking castrate you.”

“Fuck you!” Nick snarled. “I told you before I love her. I would never hurt her. I would never force her to do anything”

Walking away from the door “You expect meet take the word of a fox?” The buck said dismissively.

“Hey, Hey” the buck with the phone calls to his friend. “I think she is on to us. Look at this” Showing him Judy’s text

J - Who is this. This can’t be Nick.

“Smart gal she doesn’t think it’s you.” The buck thought for a moment. “But I happen to know that he has a special nickname for her. Carrots. Call her that.”

N - Sorry Carrots but it’s Nick the one and only

J - You, you said you loved me

The buck smirked. “She wants to know if you love her? Poor doe you really suckered her.”

“I do love her!” Nick was yelling desperate to stop the buck from hurting Judy in his name. “Leave her alone. Stop with this sick game. You want to punish someone? Punish me leave her out of this.”

J - How could you?

“Hey, fox listing to this. She just asked How could you. Looks like she just broke. I think that last one really got to her. It took a while but she finally figured out you are nothing but a dishonest, shift fox.”

J -I hate you.

“The buck smiled and showed the phone to Nick. Guess she hates you now. That didn’t take much to change her mind.”

The buck threw the phone back onto the nearby card table as both bucks climbed the stairs and left Nick there alone in the cold dark cell.

Nick sunk to his knees. He was beaten and he knew it. Judy hated him. They used him to hurt her. It was his fault. They had only been together for a day and he had already failed her. Judy hated him, and he deserved it.   
-

  
“So how is out pet fox today?” One of the bucks said mocking Nick

“Just peachy,” he said back

Both bucks started to laugh

“Look fox. It’s this simple. Whatever you did to Judy has a stronger grip then we thought. She just ran back to Zootopia to find you. She also caught the bunny who was supposed to keep her safe there and sent her back to us. So you are going to tell us what you did to her and how we can fix it.”

Turning on the light Nick was shocked to see the faces of his captors. They were three of the now. First was brother Danny. The same bunny who had met Nick at the train station. With him was Judy’s sister Jane, and boyfriend

“Figures,” Nick said a slight laugh in his voice.

“Tell us fox how did you trick our sister?” Greg said failing to sound tough.

“Well let’s see. I bought her coffee a bunch of times. I let her pick the movie when we went to the movies, I helped her when she needed someone to move her couch. I let her pick what to put on the radio in the cruiser. I saved her life a few times on the beat. One time I gave her a mini carrot keychain and let her take the last donut from the break room. Let’s see what else. Oh, this is a big one. One time she forgot her pen back at there disk so I gave her one.” Nick said defiantly.

Danny frowned as Nick continued to mock them.

“But if I had to guess it was just the fact that I am extremely handsome. It’s my burden. I struggle with it every day. If only I was less alluring” Nick focused right on Danny “Like you” Nick smiled as he insulted the buck.

Stepping forward Danny pushed the still restrained Nick to his knees. “We can do something about that” With a gleeful look Danny threw a punch connecting with Nick’s jaw. Nick grunted with pain from the blow. With Danny heard Nick’s grunt and smiled before hitting him three more times.

As Danny paused Nick spoke up “Ok, maybe it wasn’t my looks. It was probably when I gave her that keychain. You know what a pen can do for a gal. Right, Jane? It’s how Greg won your affection by giving you his mini carrot?”

Jane had to stifle a laugh at her boyfriend's expense who didn’t really find Nick’s joke as funny. Neither did Danny who went back to punching Nick over and over. It wasn’t long before blood flowed freely from Nick’s nose and the cuts on his face.

Danny paused. “How about you tell us what happened Friday night? What did you do to my sister”

“Well,” Nick said as he tried to blink away the blood in his eyes. “we kissed, watched the fireworks and she fell asleep so I took her to her room”

Danny hit him again. Nick could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. “What did you do in her room? And trust me if you lie I will find out”

Jane stepped forward. “You did it didn’t you. You took advantage of her. How could you? You waited until she was asleep and then raped her! That is why she is so hung up on you. Her mind told her it’s love when we both know it just because you are a no good predator fox.” Jane slapped Nick across the face.

“Two things,” Nick said as he put out some blood. “First, you might want to teach your brother how to hit someone because that hurt more than those love taps he had been throwing.

Incised by Nick’s words Danny hit Nick again his “Is that better smart ass?”

“Not really. But I have told you before I LOVE YOUR SISTER. I would never hurt her or make her do anything against her will. I took her to her room and kissed her goodnight. That's it. Then I went to see your dad.

Nick got hopeful. He wasn’t foolish enough to think he was going to get let him go, but if it was Judy he would at Least know if she cared about him.

J - We need to talk.

“Looks like the doe YOU were so mean to the other day still wants to talk to you,” Greg said teasing Nick

“We need to end this.” The second buck said. “The more we communicate with her the riskier it is. You need to hurt her so she gives up on this worthless animal.”

“Please” Nick begged “Don’t hurt her. What you’re doing is just cruel. Do what you want with me but …..” Nick was at the bars again pleading with the bucks. Only to get splashed again.   
Greg ignored Nick as he typed one cruel thing after another until laughing he read Nick Judy’s response

J - You never told me why? Why did you play with my feelings? Why did you set out to hurt me? Were you ever really my friend? Tell your vixen you will be right back and call me so we can talk about it.

Nick was crying knowing how the crude responses hurt his bunny.

Jane smiled. You’re going love this one foxy.

N- Vixen”S” and I can’t. At least KNOT right now.

The bucks laughed at the joke.

“Please stop. I love her” Nick said begging them to leave Judy alone

“He’s right. End it. “

N- who’s kidding? I’m a fox. This is what we do. Oh and shutting off this phone soon. Too many of you law enforcement types have my number and ways to track me. - Have a good life Carrots. - and don’t try to contact me again.

After the last text, the bunny took Nicks phone and snapped it in half. “Oops,” he said laughing.

“There. No longer a cop. No longer loved. You’re nothing Nick Wilde. You’re less than worthless. You’re nothing. “

Nick backed into his cell his paws shaking in anger. “I am going to kill you both,” he said under his breath. As the two bucks left him again alone in the dark.

As they left the bucks were talking. “Danny, do you think we went too far? That was some pretty mean stuff and Judy is your sister after all.”

“Don’t go soft on me Greg. You and Jane agreed we needed to do this. We had to save the family from Judy’s perversion.” Danny said.

Greg looked worried. “But what's our endgame? What are we going to do with him? We can’t let him go, he will go directly to Judy.”

“We will find something, he’s a fox he has to have enemies somewhere,” Danny said coldly as he locked the cellar door that leads to Nick’s prison

“And if we can’t?”

Danny’s eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Greg. “Then we close up this door and never come back. It might take a bit of time but nature will take care of him.”  
-

Nick awoke cold hungry and miserable. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in the cage but the entire time the bunnies have neglected to give him anything to eat. Which is why this visit was particularly cruel.

“Still alive down here foxy?” Greg said as he munched on a sandwich only a few feet away. Nick didn’t say anything but his stomach wasn’t so quiet as it made an audible growl.

“Oh is the fox hungry? Tell the truth pred. You want to eat us, don’t you? Some nice meat to calm those savage impulses.” The bucks laughed as they tormented Nick.

Nick scowled. Trying to not to show how much the insult was getting to him.

“I’ll tell you what” the Greg broke off a part of his sandwich and held it out for Nick. Slowly Nik approached the door his eyes on the sandwich as his mouth watered. But as he got near the bars the sandwich was yanked away at the last minute to the amusement of the bucks.

As Nick stood there, staring at Greg, Danny took the opportunity to dump another bucket of ice cold water on the already cold fox.

The two laughed as Nick stood there humiliated. “Come on foxy. Be a sport” Greg said “Here” Greg took the part of the sandwich he had offered Nick and threw it onto the wet and dirty floor by Nick’s feet. “Bon appetite”

Nick glares at the two as they laugh at him. He still can’t see their faces even though he is sure he knows their voices from somewhere.

“What's a matter fox? Too good to eat off the floor?” See if we ever offer you anything again.” Once again the two laugh as they leave walking back up the stairs.

In the dark again Nick knees on the floor, the scraps of food on the floor in front of him. He can’t believe he is considering eating this but it has been 3 or 4 days since he last had anything to eat. Humiliated he bent down to eat off the floor.

After his meal, Nick is determined to escape. First, he needed to get past the lock on the door. Carefully he slid his bound arms thought he cell door until his claws could reach the lock. Despite being a cop and his history as a con mammal this wasn’t something he was very good at, and claws aren’t the ideal tool for it. It took him hours and a few broken claws before he finally managed to open the cell door.

Creeping up the stairs he found that the exit was also locked the time from the outside. Nick had no choice but to sit and wait for the bucks to return. While he waited he stretched and contorted himself until his paws were back infant of him even if they were still cuffed.

The bunnies don’t visit him anymore that day so Nick ends up sleeping on the stairs. He wakes up to hear noise from the other side of the door. It sounds like a truck and then he hears talking.

He allows a quiet growl to escape his throat. His hatred for the two bucks and the doe sitting in the front of his mind. Suddenly Nick was bathed in light blinding him. But it didn’t matter. He could smell his captors and lunged for them through the open door. Grabbing Greg first he turns and throws him down the stairs.

Teeth bared he turns to Danny and charges him planting his shoulder into Danny’s chest knocking him to the ground. Nick bared his teeth as he hovered over Danny looking every bit the predator his kind once was. Danny was terrified crawling backward with fear in his eyes. For an instant Nick considered it. Letting go. Allowing instinct to take over and tearing this bunny limb from limb.

But Nick stopped. That was who they thought he was but not who he was. If he did that he would do nothing more than prove them right and hurt Judy. Nick started to turn away from the bunny huddled in fear when he was suddenly hit by the fox taser. Judy’s sister, Jane, stood holding the fox taser turned up to high. Instantly Nick dropped smacking his head on the ground as everything around him got dark.

The three bunnies stood or sat where they were for a second before Danny looked up to Jane. “Thanks, sis”

“Is he….” Jane said afraid of what she might have done.

Standing up Danny said “No. But he is going to wish he was.”

When Nick awoke he was back in his cell His head was throbbing a trickle of blood was running down his face from the large cut above his right eye. Each of his paws were tied to the arms of the chair, keeping him from moving. Suddenly the lights were flipped on and before Nick stood the three bunnies who were keeping him here.

Greg glanced at Jane before Danny took a step forward looking Nick in the eye. “You don’t get it yet do you fox. We are doing all of this for Judy. We are saving her from you. We are stopping her from throwing her life away because of some trickster fox somehow convinced her he loved her and she loved him.”

“I do love her” Nick growled.

“Bullshit” Jane said echoing her brother's statements. “You’re a predator she is prey. You couldn’t love her only hurt her.”

“Which is why we can’t have you escaping and running back to her and undoing all we have accomplished in getting her away from you. So we are going to start with those claws.”

Picking up a piece of two by four and spinning it in his paws he looked at Nick for a second before slamming the board down on Nick’s left paw breaking the bones his fingers, claws, and paw. Nick screamed in pain as he felt the bone crush and break.

“You mother fucker,” Nick said through gritted teeth.

“Oh foxy you don’t think that is all that is going to happen do you?” Winding up Danny slammed the board on Nick’s right hand hitting his wrist breaking the bones of his wrist. Nick screamed as pain shot from his wrist up his arm. “Oops looks like my aim was off” Danny raised the board again with a smile and a looking in his eye.

“He’s enjoying thing Greg thought”

“NOOO!!!” Nick yelled as the board came down for a second time crushing the fingers and claws of his right paw.

Breathing heavy Nick was trying not to let his tormenter see the amount of pain he was in.

“Way to take that like a champ fox,” Danny says as he turns Jane before turning back and swinging again this time connecting with Nick’s left forearm. A sickening cracking sound signaling the break of both of the bones of his forearm.

Slowly walking around Nick dragging the board Danny was laughing as Nick shook in pain. As he stood behind Nick. Danny’s eyes got wider as a smile crept across his face. Then without warning, he brought the end of the bat down on Nick’s tail.

Nick yelped in pain as the audible sound of the caudal vertebrae being crushed was heard. As Danny walked back around to the front of Nick he looked at Greg. “I don’t know Greg. Think he has learned his lesson?”

Greg looked on slightly horrified by the violence taking place before him. “Ye….yeah I think he knows.”

“I’m not sure,” Danny says as he used the board to poke the crushed bones in nick’s paw. Walking away he hands the piece of wood to Greg. “Feel free if you need a swing or two. It’s oddly therapeutic.

Walking out of the cell there is Danny laughs for a second before he returns with something in his hand. He looks to Nick and smiles as he asks “When was the last time you have been to the dentist Pred?” Holding up the pliers for Nick to see.

After your little show a while ago I don’t think we can trust you with those big teeth. Both Greg and Jane’s eyes go wide. Both expected to hurt Nick. A few punches or a kick to the ribs. Enough for them to find out what happened to Judy. But Danny was taking it too far. He wasn’t gathering information he was just torturing Nick, and worst of all Danny was enjoying it.

As Danny got closer to Nick, Nick looked at him with pure hate and rage in his eyes. As Danny leaned over Nick preparing to remove his canine teeth Nick’s jaws snapped latching onto Danny’s arm. Danny cried out in pain as the metallic taste of blood coated Nick’s tongue.

With his free arm, Danny punched at Nick’s face trying to get the predator to release his grip. Finally, Nick let him go Danny falling backward blood pouring from his wounds.

“You fucking Fox!” Danny yelled as he pulled back his injured arm. He looks at it for a second before looking at Nick. Danny went to grab the board from Greg when Jane stopped him.

“Danny!” Jane says. “He’s had enough for now.” She grabs Danny’s shoulder turning him away from Nick. Let’s go get your arm fixed up”

Locking the door and turning out the lights all three bunnies leave Nick in the dark. His pain and the sound of his blood hitting the floor the only thing keeping him company.   
-

Until now Nick had been using his captors' visits to attempt to keep time but they had stopped coming and he was lost. He thought it was Wednesday. The day he was supposed to be back at work.

Nick’s thought’s drifted to Judy in her work uniform so eager to make the world a better place. Something he had promised to help her with. “I’m sorry I failed you Fluff. You’re going to have to do it without me.” Nick was not doing well. He barely any food, his water source cut off since he couldn’t get to it tied to a chair, and then add in the blood loss, and for the first time, Nick truly believed he was going to die in that room. He was sure they were just going to leave him to die tied to the chair.

Which is why he was surprised when he received a visitor. Nick looked up but couldn’t make out the face. The bunny didn’t smell like the bucks. It was a female.

Nick couldn’t make out her face but she seemed familiar. “Judy?” Nick asked hopefully as he was unable to focus on her face. “Judy is that you?”

The bunny paused. “No Nick. It’s Jane.”

Nick’s heart sank. It makes sense it wasn’t Judy but for a minute he had hoped. What he wouldn’t give to hear her voice or see her face one more time.

“Have you come to kill me?” He asked with almost no emotion in his voice.

“I’m sorry Nick. I didn’t want this” It was Jane. “Why couldn’t you have just gone for some vixen? Why did you have to prey on my sister?”

“I love your sister,” Nick said weakly.

“Stop saying that we both know that’s impossible. She’s prey. You’re a predator. Your nature is to destroy to hunt, hurt and kill. Danny wasn’t going to let you go eventually. I was sure of it. But then….” Jane started to cry. “But then you bit Danny.”

“He’s going to kill you fox. He wasn’t sure before but now he is. I don’t know how, and I don’t know when. But he has decided to do it. I wanted to let you know I didn’t want this. I only wanted to save my sister. But if I have to pick between you and her I am going to pick her every time.

“Me too,” Nick says but Jane ignores him. She starts to leave when she hears her name called with a force she didn’t think the fox had left in him.

“Judy doesn’t find out,” Nick said mustering up as much strength as he could.

“doesn’t find out what,” Jane asked confused.

“Judy doesn’t find out. You have hurt her enough. Let her think I disappeared. She already hates me. Just leave it at that. Don’t let her find out her family is capable of. She can never know what Danny did. It will destroy her. Promise me, Jane. Judy doesn’t find out.”

Jane looked at the fox not sure what to do. She expected anger. She expected him to beg. She didn’t expect this.

“ok” was all she said as she left Nick alone again in the dark.

As she left the cellar where Nick was being held Jane look around sure she had heard something but shrugged her shoulders and walked away not noticing the bunny watching her from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one. It went through a lot of rewrites and even though it is the longest chapter so far a ton of material was left in the trash can. I had bloodier versions and calmer versions. I would love to know what you think about Nick's ordeal
> 
> There is still a lot of the story left. Don't read too much into the tags they don't mean who you think they do.


	6. Back to the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nick missing it's up to Judy to find him. But back in Bunnyburrow, the Hopps family isn't waiting for Judy. A farm-wide search turns up some troubling findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, this was a tough one. Took a ton of rewrites. More notes about that at the end.

“What do you mean Wilde is missing?” Chief Bogo asked angrily of the bunny before him. “Well?”

Judy paused. “Sir, Officer Wilde and I had a bit of a fight over text before his phone went dead.” She wasn’t sure how her and Nick being in a relationship could affect their jobs. She didn’t want to tell Bogo but if Nick was missing she had to find him. “But now I have reason to believe..”

Interrupting her Bogo said, “So, you mean to tell me you are claiming one on my officers is missing because he isn’t answering your text messages?” Bogo was unhappy. He knew there was something between Nick and Judy. It was one of the worst kept secrets in the entire precinct. He was willing to look the other way as long as it didn’t affect their work. But Nick being missing was defiantly affecting their work.

“It’s not that he isn’t answering Sir, I have reason to believe someone else was sending the text messages. If that’s true that means no one has heard from him in four days.” Judy said trying not to lose her cool as Bogo looked down on her obviously displeased.

Bogo looked at the distressed bunny standing before him. He wasn’t happy that the two of them were bringing their issues into his precinct. “Hopps let me make this very clear. You had better be correct. Because if this ends up just being some little lovers spat. I will somehow find an assignment more boring that parking duty and you both will be doing it for the rest of your natural lives. Now get out of my office and find your partner!”

Judy hurried out of Bogo’s office. She had to find Nick. Every moment she wasted was a moment something horrible could be happening to the fox. To her fox.

But where to start? He could be anywhere in Zootopia or even in Bunnyburrow. It was a lot of ground to cover. But then had an idea. Whoever was texting her said they were on the early train. No one gets off the train without being caught by one of the cameras at the station. It wouldn’t tell her where to find Nick but it would tell her where not to look. It wasn’t much but it was a start.

Practically running out of the precinct and hopping in her squad car Judy made her way to the train station as fast as she could. When she arrived she looked around the train station for the location of each of the cameras that might catch a glimpse of Nick getting off the train.

Making her way to security she knocked on the door only to be greeted by an enthusiastic golden retriever. He was taller than Judy and more than a few years older but he seemed to be in a good mood. “Welcome to Security. I’m Alex Washington at your service. What can I do for you, little lady?”

“Hello sir, My name is Officer Judy Hopps, and I need your help.”

“My help?” The dog asked excitedly as his tail started to wag. “What can I do for the ZPD? We haven’t had anything happen here in months.”

“I need to see some tapes from last Saturday. I am looking to see if a passenger, a fox actually got off the morning train from Bunnyburrow. “

Alex looked at Judy for a second before saying. “My pleasure. Anything for the ZPD.” Alex went to his desk and went about calling up the tapes from each camera that might show Nick getting off of the train. As he worked said “You know I tried to be a cop when I was younger. I want to help people.” The tv screens flickered to life as each showed the feed from a different camera. “I even got accepted into the academy. But I didn’t make it through. I hurt myself on the obstacle course. Blew out my knee. And well that was the end of my career with the ZPD.”

Alex looked away a little ashamed at his failure.

Judy looked at the old dog. “Don’t feel bad. It might not have worked out for you to be on the force, But you are still helping mammals. You are keeping them safe from up here.”

“You’re right, I am” He smiled as he noticed the all of the feeds were up and running. “ Now what’s the perp look like again? You said he was a fox right? Not too many of them coming in off that train should be easy to spot if he is there”

Judy looked at him annoyed. “I’m not looking for a perp. He’s my partner. I’m looking for a missing officer.”

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry miss. I just assumed you were looking for a criminal.”

Judy sighed. She knew he didn’t mean anything about it. But even with everything with Nick the last few days it still bothered her that people couldn’t see him as anything more than a crook. “It’s ok. Let’s just see if here got off any of the trains that day.”

Searching through the tapes they saw plenty of bunnies, raccoons, bears, and even a few foxes but none of them were Nick.

“Miss Hopps, that's the last tape. I hate to be the one to tell you this but he didn’t get off that train,” Alex said a little disappointed that he couldn’t help out the bunny officer in front of him. “I guess I really wasn’t much help to you today. I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry Alex. We know he is probably still in Bunnyburrow and that is more than I knew when I got here.” Judy looked around the office “Hey can you do me one more favor?”

“Anything Officer Hopps”

If you have the time to watch the other tapes leading up to today let me know if an orange fox with a truly hideous green shirt gets off any of the trains. I’m headed to Bunnyburrow.”

Thanking Alex she made her way back through the station and to her cruiser. As she sped out of town destined for Bunnyburrow Judy had the first of many troubling thoughts that would plague this drive. If Nick never left Bunnyburrow, he was probably taken in her parent's house.

Picking up her phone and putting it on speaker Judy called her parents. The phone rang a few times before Bonnie answered. “Judy dear, are you ok? We have been worried sick about you.”

“Mom, I’m fine. I’m back at work and I need some help. Can you put me on speaker I need to talk to everyone there.”

“Of course Bun Bun.” The phone crackled as Bonnie switched it to speaker “You are on speaker with your dad and some of your siblings.”

“I’m calling about Nick, He..” Judy paused. “It looks like those text messages were fakes. Sent by someone pretending to be him.”

“Judy, it’s Dad.” Stu said, “I’m glad it wasn’t Nick texting you but why are you calling us like this?”  
“Because if that wasn’t Nick on the phone it means Nick is missing.”

Bonnie gasped alone with a few of the other bunnies in the room.

“I believe he never left Bunnyburrow. We were only meant to think he did.”

The room was silent as the news sunk in. “Judy, it’s Sasha. Nick was at our house. If he didn’t leave willingly that means…. Someone took him from our house.”

Judy nodded even though no one could see her. “I know. Which means….”

Pongo spoke up this time. “It was one of us”

All of the bunnies started to look at each other. Some named names of potential perpetrators. Others shivered the very idea of something like that happening in their own burrow sending shivers down their spines.

“Judy” It was Bonnie again “Are you sure?”

“Mom, I can’t prove it yet. All I know for sure is the pictures sent to me were fake and Nick never got off the train in Zootopia. I know this is hard to consider, but him being kidnapped makes the most sense.”

Judy was right and every bunny in the room knew it. Including Jane and Greg.

“I know this is difficult you guys, but I need you to look around. Figure out if he did anything after he put me to bed. Look for any signs of a struggle or if anyone is acting weird. I will be there soon but if I’m right every moment we wait is another moment something horrible could be happening to Nick.”

“Judy it’s Jane. I don’t mean to be morbid but do you have any proof he is alive? Did you get a message or anything?” Jane looked toward Greg, hoping the answer is no.

Judy paused a lump in her throat. She never even considered he may be gone. “No, I don’t.” She managed to say as her stomach tied its self in knots. “Look I have to get off the phone but start looking I will be there soon. I love you all.”

Judy hung up the phone and swerved the cruiser onto the side of the road before jumping out and running over to the ditch where she vomited. Her whole body shaking. In all of this, the thought never crossed her mind. Nick might be gone. She wasted four days feeling sorry for her self while he might be dying in a cage someplace. Or worse already be dead.

The thought of losing him too much to handle. As she sat there to get to her feet she thought about Nick and how she failed him. “Four days that I left him there. So caught up in my own feelings that I never noticed the clues. What kind of cop did that make me? Unable to even deduce that the mammal that means the most to me in the entire world was missing replaced by some imposter and I didn’t notice.“

Judy was beating herself up the guilt almost too much to bear.

“I believed the person texting so easily. I believed that Nick could do all of those things that are so out of character for him.” She was crying as she picked her self up and walked to the car. “You dumb bunny, you did it again,” She said to herself as she closed the door “It’s just like the press conference after the Nighthowlers.” Judy was crying harder. “You love him and still let yourself believe the worst”

“Now he might have died alone in a ditch or in the woods. All because I’m a lousy cop.”

If he was alive she knew she would have to apologize to him. Beg him to take her back again just like she did under the bridge. “What if he says no? What if this is too much. After he thanked me and told me how important it was that I saw the best in him I failed him. Maybe this time I messed up too badly for him to take me back”

Still crying Judy pulled back on the road. She had to get to Bunnyburrow and if Nick was alive she had to find him.  
-

Back at the Hopps Farm Stu is disgusted. He knows Judy is right. If Nick really was kidnapped it was almost certainly one of his kids that did it. But who? While his kids were having no trouble pointing fingers at each other he couldn’t think of a single one of his 275 kits he thought would be capable of something like this.

That is when Sasha spoke up. “Everybody stop. We can point fingers and find the culprit after we find Nick. Now Pongo you take a group and search the woods. Mom, lead a group in the house. Jane why don’t you help me by the old barns outback. The rest of you help Dad and search the fields. If Nick is here I want him sitting here eating blueberry pie by the time Judy gets here.”

No one asked questions or complained probably not wanting to be a suspect. Soon the search for Nick was covering the entire farm. With bunnies everywhere looking for anything that might tip them off to the location of the fox.

Sasha was getting ready to head out as Jane pulled her aside. “Sasha, I’m scared.”

“Jane, what do you have to be scared of?” Sasha said comforting her sister giving her a hug.

“How could someone in our family do this? She said while making eye contact with Greg who quickly disappeared.

Sasha unaware of what was taking place behind her continued to comfort her sister. “Don’t worry we will find out who it is and they will be dealt with. Right now let’s just find Nick he can tell us who we need to be afraid of.”

Jane held onto her sister a few minutes longer trying to buy Greg as much time as possible.

Finally, they broke their hug and headed to the barn to grab a four-wheeler to get them across the huge mass of land that mad up Hopps farms. Unfortunately, since they were late the four-wheelers were gone and the two does leading their small searching party had to continue on foot.

Not too far ahead of them was Greg riding the last four-wheeler as fast as he could. He had messaged Danny telling him that Jane a group of his siblings were on their way to search the basement by the old barn. They were planning to meet at Nick’s cell and deal with him.

When Greg arrived Danny was already unlocking the door and descending the stairs. Flicking on the light they saw the sad shape Nick was in. Blood crusted fur, multiple cuts, swelling around the injuries to his face hands arm and tail. Greg was truly horrified at what he saw.

When the entered the cell Nick looked up at them and said in a weak voice. “Here to kill me?”

“Not just yet foxy,” Danny said as started to untie him from his chair.

“I thought you were going to just kill him,” Greg said

“Oh come on don’t try to talk him into it,” Nick said his sense of humor somehow still intact after everything he had been through.

“The body would be warm. They would know some one in the room when Judy called was involved. Someone like you and Jane for example.” Danny said as he started to lift Nick from his chair.

Greg didn’t argue. He helped Danny move Nick and toss him roughly in the back of Danny’s truck.

Nick groaned as he hit the hard bed of the truck. “Be careful. I might get a bruise.” Nick said. “Any chance of getting a drink of water?”

Grabbing a bottle of water from the truck Greg showed Nick the first kindness that he had received since this began.

Looking at Greg, Nick said sincerely “Thank you”

“Would you stop it we are in a hurry. Besides I’m going to kill him tonight who cares if he is thirsty. Now help me tie him down.”

“Look at him,” Greg said “You really think he has it in him to escape?

“Just in case.” Danny said as he tied Nicks broken hands behind his back.” Smiling slightly as Nick grit his teeth in pain.

As Danny bound Nick, Greg asked "Where are we taking him?”

“Out to the old bridge on the way to Podunk a little over an hour from here. I figure a few rocks and no one will be able to find him. It isn’t like anyone is going to miss him.”

Standing up Danny turned to Greg. “Go get his phone and shirt I don’t want them to know he was here.” Greg started down the stairs starting to text Jane where they were headed. But before he could finish he stopped as he saw the light darken around him turning back he saw Danny only inch away. Before he could move he pushed Danny watching him tumble down the stairs.

Following Greg down the stairs and standing over the bunny who had brought himself to his knees as he tried to catch the wind knocked out of him, Danny said coldly “Sorry Greg”. Danny then bent over and with a knife hidden on his belt, slit Greg's throat.

Greg grabbed for his throat but was unable to say anything other than to gurgle and look towards Danny as if to say “Why?”

“I really am sorry. I wish there was another way. But I can’t go to jail.” Danny was scared, the fear evident in his voice. “I didn’t know what I was going to do until I found out you and Jane had turned on me.”

Clutching his throat, his vision starting to blur Greg tried to protest to say they were loyal but all that was heard was a bubbling gurgle emanating from his neck wound.

“I saw Jane visiting him last night you know. Then she sends you to bring me here while she leads a search party right here. You giving him water was the final straw. It proves you two are trying to save him.”

Flipping Greg over and repeatedly slicing at Greg's midsection neck and arms mimicking Nick’s teeth and claws. As he did this he said. “ Now everyone will think the fox did it. If Jane tries to implicate me she has to admit she knew about his broken paws. That she helped.”

Putting his knife away Danny climbed the stairs and turned out the light He paused for a second and said in a calm soothing voice. “Goodbye, Greg.” Danny listened for a second but the only answer he got was the final raspy breaths of Greg as he died alone in the darkness.  
-

By the time Sasha and Jane arrived at the old barn, Danny and Nick were long gone. The group spread out looking at the different old barns and buildings abandoned when newer better structures were built years ago.

The group was about to leave when one of the kits noticed the one thing Jane hoped they would miss the basement that was Nick’s prison. The door was no longer locked so the kit opened the door before he called to Sasha scared of the dark scary staircase in front of him.

As Sasha entered she thought to her self the kit was right it was spooky down here but something else caught her attention. The scent of a fox. Bunnies noses were nowhere near as sensitive as a fox’s nose, but the smell of a predator was something ingrained in every bunny’s brain.

Feeling the wall next to her Sasha felt a light switch. Not expecting it to work she tried it anyway. The light flipped on and to Sasha’s horror, she saw Greg, or more accurately what was left of Greg. Sasha ran from the body and out of the basement before she lost her lunch in the grass. The bloody corpse too much for her to handle.

Jane approached the door expecting to see the fox’s body down there. She felt bad, what started as just a plan to scare him went way too far. She could admit that. But at least now it was over. Judy was safe, and even though Jane was starting to question if Nick really was all that much of a danger to her, she was just glad to be able to return to her life.

Seeing Jane by the entrance Sasha tried to yell to Jane to stop from going in. But it was too late. She was already past the door when a scream echoed out that was probably heard across the fields.

At the bottom of the stairs wasn’t Nick like she expected, looking like he was torn to shreds by a predator was her boyfriend and lover Greg. His face was frozen in a confused betrayed look. Jane fell to her knees knowing that it had to be Danny who did this.

Sasha raced back down the stairs. Wrapping up Jane from behind and carrying her out of the basement as Jane cried reaching out for Greg. Setting her down Sasha ordered one of the kits to close the door and call their dad.

It was only a few minutes later when Stu arrived with Bonnie and Pongo arriving just after him. Stu and Pongo went into the basement with Sasha while Bonnie helped to calm an inconsolable Jane.

“Do you really think Nick did this?” Pongo asked.

“It sure looks like a predator did it,” Stu said.

The scene was something out of a horror movie. The bunnies’ midsection was ripped open, slashed too many times to count. There were slashes on his arms and legs. One of his ears was missing and it appeared his throat was slashed and ripped out.

Word of the condition Greg was found in spread quickly amongst the Hopps family. As the story spread questions about Greg’s involvement went too. Was he one of the kidnappers? Was it an accident? Was he mistaken for one of the kidnappers by Nick or as more then a few family members believed, did Greg find Nick’s hiding spot and Nick just did what foxes do.

It only took finding Greg to fracture the concern for Nick that united the family earlier in the day.  
Some family members stood by Nick saying that he had been put through hell. Look at the blood on the floor in the cage for proof. He did it to escape.

But others used it as proof that a fox can’t be allowed near bunnies. It was just too much. Greg wasn’t just killed. He was torn apart. They already had their doubts that Nick was really kidnapped. How could a mammal capable of what was done to Greg ever be taken against its will by a bunny?

Stu called the Bunnyburrow PD who quickly showed up and started to search the scene. The Hopps family return to the farmhouse where they tried to comfort a distraught Jane.

Approaching Bonnie who was still looking after Jane Stu said, “Is she ok to talk? There are too many rumors. I need to know what she knows.” There was worry in Stu’s voice “There is no way Greg did this without her knowing. She either knew about it or participated in it. She might know where Nick is.”

Bonnie hadn’t thought about that. They did need to talk to Jane.

Just then Sasha’s phone rang. “Why is no one answering their phones?” It was Judy she was only a few minutes from the farm and wanted to know if they found anything.

Sasha sighed “Sorry it’s crazy here. We are all in the house, We… found something.”

“SOMETHING? WHAT DID YOU FIND?” Judy was panicking. Why would Sasha say “something” in such a morose tone?

“Please just hurry up and get here,” Sasha said the tears that were starting to form could be heard in her voice.

“Did you find Nick Sasha? SASHA?” Judy asked fear and concern in her voice.

Hanging up the phone Judy floored the cruiser trying to reach the farmhouse as quickly as possible. Once she arrived she jumped out of the cruiser and yelled: “WHERE’S NICK?”

Sasha who had exited the farmhouse to meet Judy grabbed her and tried to calm her down. “WHERE’S NICK I HAVE TO SEE NICK” Judy said as she tried to push past Sasha.

Grabbing her sister Sasha yelled “IT’S NOT NICK” as she shook Judy.

This made Judy pause and look at Sasha confused. “It’s not Nick,” Sasha said again in a calmer voice. We found where he was being kept. But he wasn’t there. Instead, we found Greg.”

“Greg?” Judy asked confused

“Yeah Greg, Jane’s boyfriend. Judy, it looks like Nick killed Greg. He tore him apart.”

“Killed Greg?” Judy said in shock still trying to get her mind working again after being terrified they found Nick dead.”

“We don’t know the details only that Greg was in the room with me when you called and now he is dead.”

“Where?” Just said shocked at the news.

“In one of the basements of the abandoned barns on the back corner of the property.”

“And where is Nick?” Just asked afraid of the answer.

“We don’t know. It looks like after… Greg… He ran off. Unfortunately, once word spread of what happened to Greg we lost a large part of our search party.”

Judy looked to Sasha “I need to talk to whatever cops you called”

A few minutes later Judy was approached by a bunny who was slightly taller than Judy with completely white fur. “Officer Hopps,” He said. “My name is Officer Cotton and I was told you wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes Officer, My Name is Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD. Before you say anything I know Bunnyburrow is out of our jurisdiction, and I know the victim being the boyfriend of my sister means I have a huge conflict of interest But the missing mammal that may have done this is a member of the ZPD. He has been missing, we think kidnapped either last Friday night or Saturday morning. I was hoping you would share what you have with me and help me find my partner.”

Cotton looked at her for a minute considering what he wanted to do. Look I’m trusting you not to share this with your family. I am doing this as a professional courtesy for the ZPD, not the Hopps family. I could lose my job for sharing this with civilians.”

“I understand,” Judy said

Putting his paw on Judy’s shoulder he lead her away from her family. “Look, we found the victim torn to shit. It is meant to appear like he was the victim of a predator. I’m guessing your partner. What species is he if you don’t mind me asking?”

“He’s a fox,” Judy said a little worried how Cotton would react.

  
“that would make sense based on how the victim looks. But if I am being honest. I don’t think he did it. The cuts were pretty clean claws tend to tear this seemed more like cuts made by a very sharp knife.”

“Near the victim, we found a green shirt a busted cell phone. We also found a lot of dried blood but we won’t know for sure if it is fox blood until they get it to the lab.” Cotton stopped for a second to see how Judy reacted. He saw the fear in her eyes when he mentioned the blood but he continued."

“We also found a second operational cell phone in the victim's hand that thankfully wasn’t locked. He was texting someone shortly before he was murdered. He was texted to call a “Danny”, and to “take care of Nick” He then answered back that they were “headed to the old bridge where we used to watch the stars”

We don’t know who he was texting because there isn’t a name on the contact. It only says Hun Bun. So probably a girlfriend, I am guessing one of your sisters.”

Judy was enraged. Her worst fears confirmed. It was one of her siblings. They had taken him. They texted those horrible things and from Officer Cotton had said they hurt him.

“Officer Hopps?” Officer Cotton said. “I know it might be tough to turn in a family member but if you want to find your partner I need to know which sister I need to speak with.

“The one who is about to be bleeding,” Judy said storming off. Climbing the stairs of the farmhouse Judy saw Jane standing by Bonnie who was comforting her distraught daughter. Judy stormed over to her and before anyone could say anything Judy had punched Jane in the face instantly breaking her nose.

Officer Cotton arrived just in time to see Jane hit the ground blood pouring from her face. Instantly bunnies surrounded Judy holding her back. Many of the bucks holding her were shocked by the pure strength the doe had. Pointing Judy said “That bitch was in on it. Her Danny and Greg were the ones who took Nick. “

Bonnie looked at her daughter in horror. “Is that true?”

Jane looked away not saying anything. Still trying to hide her involvement.

Judy stared at her sister. “Jane, Officer Cotton has proof. He has Greg’s phone with your texts about Nick.”

Jane looked at her sister with pure hatred in her eyes before she whispered. “Yes.”

“LOUDER” Judy demanded.

“Yes, we took your precious fox,” Jane said practice spitting venom as she spoke

A look of shock spread across the faces of every bunny there. “Why? What did Nick ever do to you? What did I ever do to you.?” Judy asked as her brothers struggled to hold Judy back as her anger increased.

Taking a step back Jane said meekly “I didn’t mean for it to go this far.”

“Bullshit. You had many chances to do the right thing. As recently as this morning when I called to tell Mom and Dad Nick was here you could have done the right thing. Then when I told all of you Nick was still here you sent Greg and Danny to deal Nick.” Judy said accusing her sister.

“Danny is the one who took it so far. We just wanted to scare him away. Break you two up” Jane said between sobs. “We wanted to protect you. We wanted to save you from him before he raped you or worse. But you wouldn’t drop it. Even after the horrible things we said in the text.”

“But he was worse. He wouldn’t admit it was just a con. Even after Danny beat him. He maintained he loved you. And then, and then he tried to escape. It put all of us in danger. If he got to you or the cops… So Danny handled it. He smashed his hands and claws with a two by four. He broke Nick’s arm. But the fox still wouldn’t tell the truth. He still said he loved you. Still claimed there was no scam.”

Pongo looked at Jane. “If Nick’s hands and claws were broken how did he kill Greg?”

“Danny must have done it,” Sasha said.

Trying to remain calm Judy asked “I am only going to ask you this once. Jane where is he taking Nick? Where is the bridge where you would watch the stars?”

With tears and hate in her eyes, she looked at Judy “Why should I help you? Danny may have killed Greg but this whole situation is your fault you slut. If only you wouldn’t have brought a fox home. If only a buck could have been good enough for you like it is for every other doe in the burrow. I lost the buck I loved because you wanted to fuck a fox.”

Judy lunged forward to try and get at her sister. If it wasn’t for her brothers holding her back she would have gotten Jane too.

“Jane Hopps,” Bonnie said stepping away from her daughter. “If you have an ounce of decency in your entire body you will answer your sister before Officer Cotton takes you away.

Jane looked at her mother in shock. “You are going to let him take me?”

“Jane, You’re my daughter and maybe one day I will move past this. But not today. Today you are nothing more than a criminal. A kidnapper who tortured an innocent mammal. Now answer Judy”

“But it’s just a fox…” Jane said as she looked at her mother defeated. “You would choose him over me?”

“Yes, Jane I would” It was Stu walking out of the house to join the conversation he was watching from inside.

Jane was shocked at what her father had said. Choosing the fox over her, his own daughter. Looking around she could see he wasn’t the only one. Hoping to win back a little bit of sympathy she told Judy what she wanted to hear. “The bridge is in Podunk. Just before town. Greg would go out there and look a the stars and….”

Judy turned, shaking off her brothers not waiting to hear the rest before running towards her waiting cruiser. Hopping into the driver's seat she floored it kicking up a cloud of dust as she sped off towards the Podunk bridge a little over an hour away.

Jane looked at her father hoping that he may take pity on her and not abandon her. But that isn’t what happened. Turning to Officer Cotton Stu said with zero emotion in his voice, “Officer get that criminal off my property” Before turning his back and moving towards one of his trucks.

Hearing her father say that was the final straw from Jane who collapsed in a heap on the ground by her mother's feet. Tears flowing freely. But no one stepped up to comfort her. They just walked past leaving her there on the grass. Even her mother left her until the only one who acknowledged her was Officer Cotton. He leaned down and said, “You have the right to remain silent…..”

After turning his back to his daughter Stu grabbed Pongo. “We need to follow Judy. Her and Nick are going to need our help.” Pongo jumped in the driver's seat while Stu was the passenger. As they pulled on to the road he Stu looked back at Jane being put into the cruiser of the Burrow PD.

He didn’t want to admit it but he was scared. He already lost one kit today a victim of her one prejudice and bad decisions. What worried him was how many more of his children would he lose by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter that went through a ton of rewrites. I cut a few plot threads and combined this and the next chapter into one. So it the story would have reached the same point it would have just taken a less direct route there. I know this rushes the story a bit but I just felt it dragged too much the old way. As always I would love to know what you think. Did I rush the plot, or did it move along how you felt it should?


	7. Hi Carrots..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is on his way to get rid of Nick once and for all. Can Judy get there in time to stop him? Or, will her appearance be the end of WildeHopps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this.

Judy had just left her family farm In her ZPD cruiser and is driving as fast as she can. According to the text message Greg was trying to send to Jane, Danny is going to kill Nick once it’s dark. A quick check of her phone told her that sunset is less than 45 minutes away.

As she drives Judy is trying to make sense of what she has learned. Nick is alive and all of the hurtful hateful messages were from someone else. He still loved her. She smiled a bit at the thought.

But she also felt the betrayal. The hurt of having two members of her family her brother and sister be the ones that took and hurt the one she loved. She didn’t know the extent of his injuries. Jane only said they beat him. But it didn’t matter they hurt him for no reason other than being a fox and loving her.

But the one emotion that was for most on her mind fear. Fear, she wouldn’t make it on time. Fear, she wouldn’t be able to save him. Fear, she would have to spend her life without Nick.

She was so close to getting him back. Holding him in her arms again. Feeling of his fur and being surrounded in his scent. She promised herself that if, no when she got him back she would never let him go again. But if she didn’t make it in time, She would lose him all over again.

But there was one other thing weighing on her mind. To save Nick she might have to kill her brother. Danny was clearly dangerous and capable of things no one imagined he could do. If given the chance he will kill Nick. He may try to kill her. If it comes to it could she really go that far? Would she be able to kill her own brother?

The answer came to her surprisingly easy. Yes. She didn’t want to but if she had to she would. It didn’t matter who Danny was or who Nick was.

Judy had pledged to do whatever it took to protect innocent mammals from mammals that wanted to harm them. IN this case, Danny wanted to harm Nick. It was her duty to stop it even if that meant she would have to take her brother's life.

Judy looked at her passenger seat. There on the seat in a lock box was her weapon. Just a simple standard issue sidearm. The only means of leather force she ever carried. She hated that gun always preferring non-lethal means. So far in her career, she has never had to resort to lethal force. But today there is a very real chance she will have to, and her brother would be the target.

Unexpectedly her phone rang. She considered ignoring it. She had more important things to do than talk but seeing that the caller was her father she decided to take the call.

“Judy? It’s Dad” Stu said from the other end of the phone. “Look I know you’re mad and you have every right to be. Danny has done a horrible thing.”

Judy cut him off “Horrible doesn’t begin to describe what he has done.” She said her voice dripping with malice. “He kidnapped and tortured an innocent mammal just because he wasn’t a bunny. Then he killed someone just to cover his tracks. I am not sure horrible really describes his behavior.”

Stu continued. “Judy I know. Trust me I know. I saw the basement where they found Greg. I saw what he did to Greg. I saw the blood in the cell. Danny will pay for his crimes. I promise you that. No one in the family is taking his side. But I don’t want any more of my kits getting hurt today.”

“But if it’s just the fox then that’s ok,” Judy said the sarcasm in her voice dripping from every word.

“Judith Enough. I know some members of our family weren’t welcoming to Nick. I know some were downright evil to him. But you know I’m not one of them. You know your mother and I welcomed Nick. Heck, we were pushing you two to get together.” Stu paused and rubbed his forehead. “Judy, do you know the reason I had such a hard time when we thought those text messages were from Nick?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t want to see me hurt? Didn’t want to admit you were wrong about him? Dad Why does this matter right now?”

“Because you need to know something. I was having such a hard time because I thought they were my fault.”

Judy was surprised. How could her father possibly think those horrible Jane, Greg and Danny wrote were his fault.

“The night Nick was taken after he put you to bed we ran into each other literally. Once we were back on our feet we went into the living room to talk. He wanted to convince me that even though there are a hundred reasons why you two should not be together….”

“You gave him reasons…”

“Let me finish. He wanted me to know that even though there were hundreds of reasons why you two should not be together, I should overlook them. Here’s the thing I told him. I didn’t care about a single one of those reasons. I could see how much he loved you and that was enough for me. He would never hurt you. I never had to worry about that. Heck, I doubted you could find a buck in all of the trim burrows that could love you half as much as he loved you.

I then told him that if it got that far and you wanted it I would be proud to have him join our family. I even called him son.”

Stu paused again having trouble keeping his emotions in check. “Jude I meant the best when I said it and I meant every word. But I thought I drove him away. I thought he was doing it because I scared him. I thought I ruined your life.”

“Dad”...

“Now you’re hell-bent on revenge, and you have every right to be, Danny has clearly lost his mind. What worries me is I don’t know how we get out of this without someone I care about, and that includes Nick dyeing tonight.

“Dad,” Judy tried to sound comforting but her message was anything but. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt tonight either. But it isn’t up to me. It’s up to Danny. I didn’t put us in this position he did. If it comes down to me hurting him or him hurting Nick I won’t hesitate to put him down. Believe me, I would rather he releases Nick and comes quietly.”

“But it’s not just him or Nick. Judes what if he turns on you? What if he hurts you when you try to save Nick. We know he is capable of it.”

Judy hadn’t thought about him turning on her. But it really didn’t change anything for her.

Judy took a deep breath “Dad I swore that even if it cost me my life I would uphold the law and protect innocent mammals from those that would hurt them. It doesn’t matter my personal feeling in this case. Nick is innocent and his life is in danger. Danny is the mammal putting his life in danger. It’s my duty to stop Danny by whatever means necessary.”

Stu looked down, a tear forming in his eye. “I know Judes. It seems easy to say but when you get out there it won’t just be some random bad guy. It will be your brother and your decision will echo throughout your life and though out the family. I don’t know what the right choice is. How long you should wait, how many chances you should give him to do the right thing. If you should wait or if in waiting you are putting yours and Nicks lives at risk.

I trust your judgment, Jude. But I’m scared.”

The phone line was silent for a while. Stu started to think Judy had hung up on him. When she answered quietly “Thanks Dad” with that Judy hung up her heart heavy but her mind clear. She had to save Nick. Hopefully, Danny won’t make her choose between them. Because there is no doubt in her mind. If Danny makes her choose, he will lose.

In the other car, Stu looked to his son Pongo. “I feel like we are driving to a funeral. I just don’t know if it is for your brother, your sister or both.”

“Both” Pongo asked a confused look on his face.

“Taking a life isn’t an easy decision and it surely isn’t something you just forget about. But your own brother? How do you ever come back from that?” Stu looked out the window not wanting Pongo to see how emotional he was getting.

“Don’t worry Dad, Judy’s tough as steel. She will do what’s right. ” Pongo said trying to make his dad feel better.

“Even steel can break son,” Stu said before the car fell quiet as Pongo and Stu watched the sun go down knowing that once it did their family would never be the same.  
-

While Stu and Judy were talking another phone conversation was taking place. Bonnie had managed to reach Danny. And was begging him to stop.

“Mom? What’s new” Danny said trying to play it cool not knowing that he had been found out.

“Danny, We know. You have to stop this.” Bonnie said

“Stop what?” Danny said not ready to show his cards quite yet.

“This thing with Nick, what you did to Greg. Please, son, turn your self in. We can get you the help you need.” Bonnie said trying to reason with her son.

Danny was offended. “The help I need? The help I needed was to get rid of this fox. But he had all of you under his spell. Thinking he was the great guy. While the entire time I knew he was planning something. Every one of you left me alone without any help to do what we were raised to do.

Bonnie was taken aback. “Raised you to do!? Danny neither your father or I ever taught you this type of violence or bigotry was ok. We made our mistakes. We weren’t perfect parents but we never gave you any reasons o think what you have done is ok.”

“Really Mom?” Danny almost spat into the phone. “My entire life I have been hearing the same things. The family is the most important thing. We have to protect each other. Sometimes you have to do what it takes, and let’s not forget one of grandpa’s favorites. Foxes are red because they were made by the devil.”

Bonnie started to talk before Danny cut her off. “So let’s look at what I did. Somehow this fox convinced Judy to bring him into our burrow. Then everyone was just ok with a fox, alone to do whatever he wanted, while we all slept in the rooms around him only separated by a bunch of unlocked doors. That red demon could have devoured half the kits before we could have stopped him.

But that isn’t the really heinous part. He tricked my brainwashed slut of a sister into wanting him as her mate. He wasn’t content with just infiltrating our burrow and our lives. He had to take one of our doe’s to. You smelled her the next morning she stunk of fox. A bunny and a fox. You’re actually ok with that abomination?

What would the neighbors say? Or the extended family? We would have been the laughing stock of the Tri- Burrows.

Someone had to fight for the family and no one else, except for Jane and Greg, were willing to stand up to this intruder.”

Taking the phone from her mother Sasha took a turn to try and talk some sense into Danny. “Danny, It’s Sasha. Forgive me for saying this but that is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard.”

A rustling is heard on the line as Bonnie takes the phone back and quietly scolds Sasha for her harsh words.

“Danny your sister was…” Behind Bonnie, it was possible to hear Sasha say “Don’t call that psychopath my brother”

Danny looked down depressed he was worried this would happen. They wouldn’t understand why he was doing what he did. They were too busy thinking of only the best to see the ugly truth staring them in the face.

Slightly depressed Danny said “You should be calling me a hero. Someone had to protect us from this shifty invader. Someone had to protect Judy before she defiled herself with this animal. So I did it. I knew the risks. I knew you and Dad wouldn’t understand. But I was willing to take them on to save our family. To keep us being know and the bunnies who were tricked into welcoming the fox that destroyed them in their own burrow.“

In the background, Sasha could be heard once again. “Hero? HERO? You’re delusional!”

Bonnie shot her daughter a look hoping she would shut up. “Danny I just I don’t want to see anyone else getting hurt,” Bonnie said begging her son to stop.

“Don’t worry Mom, no other bunnies will get hurt tonight,” Danny replied as he pulled the car over blocking traffic from entering the bridge directly in front of him.

“Danny I am not only worried about bunnies,” Bonnie said the authoritative tone of her words not sitting well with Danny. He was doing what he had to and his mom was treating him like a naughty kit.

Getting out of the truck, Danny stood near the truck and continued to chat with Bonnie shocked that she cared about what happened to Nick.

“Mom, you really care what happens to this, this thing? You want me to leave it alive? Allow him to con his way back into your lives. Into Judy’s life and eventually her bed?”

“Danny, you didn’t see him like we did. The way he doted on her and hung on her every word. He didn’t brainwash her. He was head over heels in love with her, and she felt the same way about him.” Bonnie said trying to talk some sense into her son.

“Mom, how dumb are you and dad? That was all part of his scam. Of course, he is great to her now. That is how a con works. It is once he gets whatever he wants that we will see his true colors and the asshole he is will be revealed. By then Judy could have lost everything assuming, of course, he didn’t just eat her.

Grabbing the phone away from her mother, an angry Sasha asked, “So smart guy what are you going to do when Judy gets there? You really think she will let you go free after you kill her boyfriend?”

Danny was silent. He hadn’t considered what he would do if Judy arrived in time to intervene. “Sasha, I will do what I have to in order to protect our family. If that means she has to join her fox that will be her decision.”

Bonnie covered her mouth in horror while Sasha looked at the phone in disbelief.

“How does killing Judy protect the family,” Sasha asked confused and clearly angry with her brother

Danny sighed as he wondered to himself “Why wouldn’t they understand.“ Then addressing Sasha he said. “Sasha, you’ve worked on a farm for a long time. Think of it this way. Sometimes to keep a plant healthy you have to prune it for its own good. If Judy isn’t willing to listen to reason, maybe it’s time the Hopps did a bit of pruning to our family tree.”

“Danny if you hurt her I’ll hunt you down and…..” Sasha said before she was interrupted by Danny.

“Look I have some….. things to take care of so as pleasant as this conversation is, I am going to have to let you go” The calmness in his voice as he spoke of murdering Nick sending a chill down Sasha’s spine.

“Danny! Don’t..” But it was too late Danny had hung up. Walking to the back of the truck he opened the tailgate and roughly pulled a tied Nick to the edge. Cutting his feet loose he pulled Nick out of the truck.

Standing there, Danny looked at Nick who was staring at him in return. “Have something to say to me fox?” Danny asked.

“I just feel sorry for you,” Nick said quietly. “To be so committed to an idea that you were willing to flush your entire life away.”

Danny smiled. “Save the speech for the doe you corrupted. Mom was right. Judy is coming and will try and stop me. Chances are she is going to have to join you at the bottom of the river.”

Nick looked at Danny aghast. “You would kill your own sister?” Nick couldn’t believe Danny was considering it. “You really think Greg and Jane will still stand by your side after you murder two cops? One of which is your sister?

Danny looked at Nick confused for a second. “Oh, that's right you don’t know. Jane won’t care. She was arrested about an hour ago. She came clean about her involvement. That is how Judy knows where to find us. As for Greg, well Greg is dead so I doubt he will care. But since you will be seeing him soon, maybe you can ask him what he thinks.

“You killed Greg?” Nick said astonished

“I needed time for us to get away. I tried to throw them off making it look like you did it and escaped but Jane ruined that plan. She never was one of my brighter siblings.” Danny said with a chuckle as he retrieved something from the cab of the truck.

“If it makes you feel any better I don’t want to kill Judy. I really liked her until you got to her and infected her with your charms and tricks. I do have to give you the credit you have fooled almost everyone. They all really think you love her. No matter how many times I tell them the truth they still don’t believe me.”

A growl escaped Nick’s throat as he told Danny once again. “I do love her”

“You know, you have said that lie so many times maybe you are even starting to believe it. But you and I both know a fox can’t love a bunny. A predator can’t love prey. You’re incapable. All you are good for is killing. You can’t love anyone outside of your own species and honestly, that is probably just biology making sure you make more little foxes for the world to deal with.

Nick looked forward as the anger inside him grew. But he was weak from not eating and with his hands broken and bound behind his back there really wasn’t much he could do. “Do you really plan to hurt Judy?” Nick asked worried he knew the answer.

“I don’t want to, but if she tries to stop me I will do what I have to. Now walk.” Danny pushed Nick in the back pointing him towards the center of the bridge. It wasn’t a very big bridge. Only about 15 feet high and only spanning about a quarter mile. There were no safety rails other thank a small curb on each side. Below the bridge was a fast-moving river that according to Danny was about ten feet deep. Easily deep enough to lose the dead body of a fox that was dumped in there. “Why are we walking? You can drive right out to the center. Are you worried I need the exercise?”

Danny laughed. Even facing death this fox was cracking jokes. “Simple. This way my sister that your brainwashed can’t drive out to us and stop me. She will have to park and run out to us. It buys me some time to stop her if I need it.

After a few steps, Nick stopped and turned to look at Danny a serious look on his face that caused Danny to tense up. Even with the fox injured and weak, the bunny was still ready to run at the sight of him. “Danny,” Nick said. “Before we do this, I need something from you.”

Laughing Danny smiled at Nick “What could you possibly want that you think you have a chance in hell of getting?”

Looking Danny straight in the eye Nick said. “Your word. I want your word that no matter what happens tonight. You won’t harm Judy.”

“Well, that's up to her if she doesn’t try to stop me…” Danny repeated before Nick interrupted him.

“Not good enough,” Nick said with as much authority as he could muster. “No matter what happens. If she tries to stop you or not you don’t hurt her. You told your mom you would do anything for your family. She’s your family. They will forget about me. But not her. If you truly want what's best for them, not what is best for you, you will leave her alone.”

With a confused look on his face, Danny asked Nick, “Why should I do this? It almost guarantees I end up in jail”

“If you do this. If you don’t hurt her. I won’t fight you. I will walk calmly and let you do what you need to” Nick said a slight quiver in his voice. He didn’t want to die but if it kept Judy safe he was willing.

Danny was confused. It wasn’t a bad deal. He didn’t want to hurt Judy any way. But why would he offer? What did he have to gain? It didn’t make any sense why this shifty trickster would offer up his life to save his prey.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at fox but you’re not going to trick me. You’re going to die tonight.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Just promise me you won’t hurt her. There is no trick.”

Danny thought about it for a minute; “If you are true to your word then I will be true to mine. But if you try anything the deal is off.”

As he exhaled and looked down Nick nodded “ok” He then started walking to the center of the bridge.

They were about halfway to the middle of the bridge when they first saw the red and blue lights on the top of Judy’s squad car approaching.

Each of the threes mammals had vastly different feeling upon seeing the lights and in Judy’s case the bridge or each other. Judy was relived. Nick was still alive and she still had a chance to save him. Danny was scared. He knew she would try and stop him. Nick was worried. What if Danny didn’t keep his word.

“Keep walking,” Danny said as Nick felt something hard and metal jab into the fur of his back. Instantly he knew what it was. Danny had a gun. Nick had thought he was just going to be pushed off the bridge to drown. But Danny had just made it clear his plan was to shoot Nick. He wasn’t taking any chances Nick might be able to reach either bank.

Getting to where the Hopps Farm truck was blocking the road Judy quickly hopped out of her cruiser leaving her gear on the seat and took off in a sprint towards Danny and Nick. As she got closer She yelled out to Danny. “Danny wait. You don’t have to do this!”

Stopping Danny turned Nick so that he was between Judy and him As Judy got closer her run slowed to a stop as she got her first look at Nick since the night they kissed. After almost a week of no food and very little water, Nick looked gaunt. But worse was his injuries. His face was bruised and his left eye was almost stolen shut. His fur was matted with blood from the cuts all over his face. His tail dragged behind him, bent at an angle that wasn’t natural.

“Hi Carrots,” Nick said as he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

“Oh, Nick…” Was all she could say. As she saw the condition he was in.  
Looking next to Danny standing behind him ”Danny How could you?”

“It’s your fault Carrots,” Danny said using Nick’s nickname for her to mock her. “You are the one that brought this thing into our lives. Into our home. You’re the one that was too weak to see through his tricks and schemes and Your the one who just wouldn’t leave.

Now Greg’s dead Jane’s headed to Jail and I am going to be an outcast. All because you fell in love with a fox. An animal that can’t possibly love you back.”

“That’s not true,” Nick said quickly interrupting Danny.

“Fluff, Judy no matter what happens tonight know I love you. I love you will all of…”

Smacking Nick on the back of the head with the but of the gun and dropping Nick to his knees in front of him, Danny interrupts Nick “Will you stop lying for just one fucking minute. It’s not going to save you!”

Seeing the gun Judy instinctively reaches for her weapon. A weapon that she foolishly left in the cruiser in her haste to catch Nick and Danny.

Cocking the gun Danny points it at the back of Nick’s head. “Tell her the truth. Tell her the truth now or I will put this bullet in your brain.

Judy looks at Nick’s face a look of defeat appears as he takes a deep breath. “Please Nick, “ Judy thinks trying to will him to say whatever it took to get out himself out of this position. “Just say it if it saves you”

“Judy I” Nick takes. A deep breath as he prepares what he is sure will be his last words. “Judy I love you.”

“NO!” Danny yells as he hits Nick again with the back of the gun. “Tell her the truth! Tell Her the truth. The reason I threw away everything! The reason I had to kill my friend, give up my family. Please tell her and me that I was right! Or, or” Danny looks at Nick and raises the gun this time aimed at Judy.

“Tell her or I’ll kill her!”

Back on the end of the bridge Pongo and Stu arrived to see Nick on his knees and Danny holding a gun trained on Judy.

“No,” Stu said and Both him and Pongo weave between the cars and rush towards the standoff.

Nick looks back at Danny and growls “We had a deal! Look at me! Point it at me!”

Judy looks towards Nick confused “deal” she thinks.

Ignoring Nick’s pleas. “Judy please at least tell me you have finally seen through him. Don’t make me do this” Tears were beginning to form in Danny’s eyes.

Nick raises to one knee and faces Danny “I’m right here. You promise not to hurt her if I didn’t fight! Do it! shoot me!”

Pongo and Stu are close within 100 yards of Judy. Neither knows what they are going to do. But they have to try and help.

Danny looks down at Nick and points the gun at him. Before stepping away. “I don’t get it. What do you get from this fox? What is the scam?”

Danny is frantic his emotions out of control he turns around with his hands on his head. Giving Judy a chance to get closer to Nick. Danny just doesn’t understand with Nick’s stubborn insistence on loving Judy and Judy's insistence on loving him. Was he wrong was this all a mistake?

Making the only decision that made any sense in his mind Danny raises the gun again and pointed it in Judy’s direction. “I have to save the family. And the only to do that is to get rid of both of you.”

“I’m sorry Judy,” Danny says as he finger begins to close on the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger... Not really. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another chapter that was heavily edited. Just like the last chapter, I cut a ton of content that just seemed to slow down the story. Based on my roughly 5000-word chapters I have cut almost three chapters worth of content. I will be leaving o vacation on Thursday so hopefully, I can get the conclusion done before I leave. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading, and I always love to hear from you on what you like or don't like. Leave a comment below.


	8. In the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. A Father, a Son, a Brother, and a Sister will leave their feelings bare and Hopps Family will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to the end notes if you want MY review of this story.

  
Standing on a bridge between Podunk and Bunnyburrow Danny Hopps had to make a decision. In front of him a fox. His enemy. The animal that brainwashed his sister and tried to tear his family apart. The animal he had to dispose of to save his family.

A few feet away stood his sister. For some reason trying to save the fox that kneeled in front of him waiting to be executed. She claimed that she loved the fox her natural enemy. There was no doubt in Danny’s mind that she believed it was true. But he was also sure that the love was caused by some sort of trickery. What's worse is the fox had such a hold on her that Danny couldn’t snap her out of it.

Danny felt the weight of the gun in his hand. The power it granted him to choose who lives and who dies. He raises the gun again and pointed it in Judy’s direction. He didn’t want to hurt her. He was doing this to save her. But the truth remained. “I have to save the family. And the only to do that is to get rid of both of you.”

Danny looked at his sister, noticing the fear in her eyes. “I’m sorry Judy,” Danny says as his finger begins to close on the trigger. “I’m so sorry”

But a sudden impact in Danny’s midsection causes the shot to go wide and the gun to fall from his hand landing near the edge of the bridge. Danny was shocked as he fell unsure of what had hit him. He wasn’t shot, the strike was too big. Looking down he saw the fox falling with him. Somehow the fox had saved Judy.

While Danny was distracted looking at Judy, Nick had turned his body and lunged at Danny, driving his shoulder into the smaller bunny. As they both landed in a heap a look of pain crossed Nick’s face as he landed squarely trying to protect his broken hands and arm. But it was no use. He still managed to land partially on them sending blots of white-hot pains shooting through his body.

The next few seconds time seemed to freeze for Nick as rolled to a kneeling position and looked around at the situation that lay before him.

Stu and Pongo, were still about 20 feet away as they started to split directions. Stu’s focus on Judy. A look of terror on his face as he looked to see if his daughter had been shot.

Pongo was focused on Danny. Moving as fast as he could to get to the three mammals and help them stop his brother from hurting Nick or Judy. Pongo was determined to bring his brother to justice.

Judy’s eyes were locked on the gun that now lay a few feet away from Nick near the edge of the bridge. “If only it would have fallen over,” He thought to himself.

Danny was also heading for the gun. Trying to claw past Nick in his own scramble to get there first. It was clear to Nick that Danny would get there before Judy. He was closer to the gun and could easily use his body to block her from getting it.

Nick’s body tensed as he lunged forward. There was no time for another plan. No time to take precaution. There was only time to throw his body towards the edge of the bridge where the gun lay. For a second Nick seemed to fly as he stretched out trying to reach the gun first. He hit the bridge only a foot or so away and skidded towards the gun. The impact knocked the wind out of Nick, but his momentum knocked the gun out of Danny’s reach and over the edge of the bridge. Where it vanished into the water.

Unfortunately for Nick, his’s momentum also carried him over the side of the bridge. As he fell his only thought was Judy until he hit the freezing cold water below.

“NICK!” Judy screamed as watched the blackness of the water below claim her partner. “What could he possibly be thinking?” she asked her self as she prepared to follow him over the edge. But something stopped her from jumping. Judy looked back to see Danny holding her arm.

As Nick plunged below the surface of the freezing cold water the air from his lungs was instantly sucked out while his skin felt like he was being stabbed by thousands of tiny knives. Nick needed air. So he tried to kick to get himself to the surface and grab a breath of air. But it was useless. In his weekend state and without the use of his arms the cold and the current were too much for him.

Judy looked on in horror. She had lost Nick once and now she might lose him again. “Leave him. It’s for the best.” Danny said his voice sounding relieved. Judy didn’t say anything. She just looked at her brother with fear, hate, and pain in her eyes. Pulling away from his grasp she paused as if she had something to say to her brother but stopped and dove over the side of the bridge and into the icy water below.

Judy hit the water and was shocked by how cold it was. She surfaced quickly and started looking for any sign of her fox. But she saw nothing. No bubbles no splashing only the movement of the water. She called out his name desperate to find him but she received no answer.

Nearby just under the surface of the water, Nick fought against the current trying as hard as he could to swim. He was tiring out quickly and his lungs burned from the need for air. Using every bit of energy he had Nick kicked and his head broke the surface of the water. He tried to take a deep breath but started coughing, his lungs already full of water. He was getting tired and was unable to stay above water. His head soon dipped below the surface again.

Nick may not have gotten much of a breath when he broke the surface but it did let Judy know where he was. She was a strong swimmer and instantly set off to where she had seen him.

Nick's lungs burned as he was tossed by the current, no longer ever sure which direction he should be trying to swim to reach the surface. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. He didn’t even feel that cold any more he just needed to sleep.

Reaching Nick Judy dove into the water and grabbed for Nick. Nick felt something grab at his fur but he didn’t realize it was Judy. No longer cold all he wanted to do was fall asleep, to rest. A sudden pain in his broken left arm brought him back waking him up as something had grabbed on to him and pulled him towards the surface and against the current.

Judy was struggling to pull Nick towards the shore. His head would occasionally break the surface of the water. But Nick didn’t even try for the deep breath he just needed sleep. His head dropped below the surface again but Nick was no longer fighting it. He more than just a limp weight in the water.

As Judy got close to shore she suddenly felt Nicks weight lifted from her. Looking up she saw Stu. When she dove in he had rushed to her cruiser and drove down to the bank where he waded into the water to help her with Nick.

As the darkness of sleep started to encompass Nick he felt a strong tug on his other arm as his head broke the surface of the water again only this time instead of sinking back down he came to rest on something course, like sand.

Onshore Stu grabbed Judy’s belt with her radio. “Here,” he said as he handed Judy the radio to call for help. “I don’t know any of those fancy codes” While she did that Stu pulled Nick further onshore and rolled him on to is side letting the water drain from his lungs as he coughed.

“Help is on the way,” Judy said to her dad as she returned to Nick. Looking at him for a second Judy’s realized there was something else wrong. “He’s going into Hypothermia. Dad in the trunk of the crosier there is an emergency kit.”

“Stay with me, ”Judy said. Nick heard Judy but didn’t have the strength to respond. He was so tired and so cold. “I love you, I can’t lose you” the fear in her voice making Nick wish he could do anything to comfort her. But as he balanced between conscious and unconsciousness All he could do was groan.

“Got it “ an out of breath Stu said as he returned from the car with the blankets Judy had asked for. Looking to his daughter he was shocked to see her stripping out of her uniform. Soon she was standing there in only her bra and panties. Looking away Stu said embarrassed “Judy what are you doing? Are you sure this is the right time….”

“Dad! Grow up.” Judy said as she rolled her eyes at her dad. “Fur to fur contact is one of the best ways to bring up his body temperature. Besides he’s seen me in a swimsuit before this isn’t much different” Judy said as she laid on top of the shivering fox. “Cover us up with one of the blankets.” Doing as he was told Stu covered them with the blanket.

She laid her head on his chest and was barely able to make out the weak sound of his heart. “Please Nick, stay with me”

Opening his eyes Nick looked up at Judy laying on him pressing her fur to his. There was fear in her eyes. “I’m o… I’m ok Carrrrots I.. I ju.. I ju.. I just need to.. to.. to close my eyesssss” Nick said slurring his words. Obviously altered. “She’s beautiful,” he thought as he closed his eyes and started to drift asleep.

“NO!” He heard her say again followed by a second voice behind them.

This voice was different. Older, masculine. “Come on Nick. Don’t do this to us. Help is on the way. Stay with us, my boy”

Looking up Stu saw lights in the distance. “I’m going to let them know where we are,” Stu said as he ran up the hill to get the attention of the first responders.

The last thing Nick thought before he passed out was “he said us.”  
-

On the bridge, Danny sat for a second amazed at what had happened. The fox had dove over the side and his sister followed him in. In an amazing stroke of luck both of his problems and solved themselves.

But Danny wasn’t out of trouble yet because his brother Pongo was running toward him at full speed. Danny looked into Pongo’s eyes and knew a fight was coming, and it was unavoidable.

Like most brothers, they had fought hundreds of times. But as angry as they were in the past, they never truly wanted to hurt each other. But this time Danny knew this fight was going to be different. The look in Pongo’s eyes told Danny he wanted to hurt him, and Danny knew that if he was going to escape he would probably have to hurt Pongo.

Reaching Danny, Pongo slowed and instead of launching directly into the fight he offered Danny one last chance. “Give up. Turn yourself in. It’s over. You lost”

Danny laughed and smiled. “No Pongo, you’re wrong. I haven’t lost. You see, as long as the fox dies I win. The family and our reputation will be safe. Our slut of a sister’s actions won’t be anything more than a footnote. Something we try to forget. I’m not stupid. I know this will probably make me an outcast for a while. But you don’t become a hero because you are popular. You’re a hero because you did what needed to be done.

So I killed Greg, I hope I killed the fox, and if we are lucky Judy is gone too. Now the family can move on from this shame. Now let me go. I don’t want to add you to that list brother. But I will if you make me”

Pongo looked at Danny. His brother, who only a day ago Pongo would have defended with his life was now standing across from him threatening to take his. “I don’t want to do this Danny. Please.”

“Then it’s easy. Walk away. Let me leave. No one would blame you. Heck in a few years when they realize I was right they might even celebrate you as they will celebrate me.” Danny smiled thinking about how he would be received. The hero of the family who saved them from the predator.

“You know I can’t do that. After everything you did. I can’t let you go. Please give up. Turn your self in. No one else needs to get hurt tonight” Pongo said begging his brother to avoid the fight that was looking more and more unavoidable.

“I’m sorry Pongo,” Danny said as he swung his fist at his brother missing wide. Pongo was able to easily sidestep this attack. While not a trained fighter, he was a veteran of more than one bar fight. Which means he had a little experience in this type of thing.

With Danny now off balance Pongo only needed to throw one punch which connected to Danny’s jaw and sent him to his knees.

Happy at how little effort it took to take down his brother Pongo smiled. “It’s over Danny give up.” He said as he stood over his brother hoping this fight wouldn’t continue.

But Danny wasn’t done. Getting back on his feet he charged at Pongo wrapping him up around his mid-section and driving him to the ground. Now on top of his brother Danny let go a barrage of punches many of which connecting with the left side of Pongo’s face cutting him just below his eye.

Pausing for a second to catch his breath Pongo took the opening to strike. Hitting Danny in the center of his chest he knocking the wind out of him and left him gasping for air. Rolling out from under Danny, Pongo scrambled to his feet once again standing over his brother who was now kneeling on all fours trying to breathe.

Again Pongo tried to reason with Danny. “Give up. It isn’t worth getting hurt. But Danny wasn’t done. Again he lunged from his knees at his brother, only this time Pongo was ready. Catching Danny and grabbing him by the front of his shit Pongo returned the beating he took only minutes earlier with punch after punch connecting with his brothers face.

“Stop…Please... Pongo... Stop” Danny begged waving his hands having had enough of the beating.

Pongo stopped at his brother's request letting go of his shirt and dropping him back to the ground. Pulling himself to his knees Danny looked up to his brother who stood over him. He looked at Pongo’s fist which dripped with his own blood.

Rising to one knee Danny’s paw moved to his hip. Then he quickly stood up pulling from his hip the knife he had sheathed there after attacking Greg. Driving it towards Pongo he buried the knife deep into Pongo’s side. Standing Danny continued to push the knife deeper into his brother’s body. Pongo looked at his brother in shock. “I’m sorry Pongo. I didn’t want this.” Danny said a twinge of regret in his voice as he looked his brother in the eye.

Pongo started to lose his balance and Danny took the opportunity to place his paw on Pongo’s chest and push him off of the blade of his knife.

Wiping it clean of blood, Danny returned the knife to its sheath. “I warned you Pongo,” Danny said as he turned and walked away. Then n to turning around he added: “I tried”.

Pongo watched Danny walk away as he slowly sunk to the bridge and laid in a puddle of his own blood.  
-

Down by the water Nick had been moved to a stretcher and much to Stu’s happiness Judy was once again dressed. Judy was right he was suffering from hypothermia, something she probably would have ended up with as well if she hadn’t gotten out of the water when she did.

Walking up to her father Judy threw her arms around him “Thank you. For everything tonight. If you and Pongo hadn’t followed me I would have lost him.” She said as she motioned to Nick.

“Well, what are dads for?” Stu said will a smile as he looked proudly at his little girl. “Just make sure you take care of that fox. I really want to see both of you around the farm more. Maybe we could have a big party one of these days.”

“Just a party?” Judy asked with a sly smile.

Stu blushed. “If you wanted to add some sort of ceremony I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Judy laughed. “Well, I am going to follow the ambulance. Are you and Pongo going to take the trucks home? By the way, where is Pongo?” Judy asks as both bunnies just realized Pongo was missing.

“Last I saw him… he.. was on the bridge…. With ….Danny…..” All the color drained from Stu’s face as he feared the worst. Looking at the bridge all Stu could see was a dark heap that wasn’t moving.

Running as fast as he could to the bridge he looked and saw what he feared. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. In the middle of the blood lay a very still Pongo.

The ambulances were just getting ready to leave when Stu yelled “HEY HEY!” desperate to get some one’s attention. “I NEED HELP OVER HERE! PLEASE” Leaving Judy with Nick the paramedics rushed to find Stu putting pressure on the wound of a barely alive Pongo.

Realizing the severity of the situation Pongo was quickly placed on a stretcher and into the same ambulance Nick was in. Stu stood there in shock. He fears came true. He saved one boy but might have lost another. “Dad!” Judy shouted snapping him out of his trance. “Grab your truck we need to get to the hospital.”

At the hospital, both mammals were rushed into treatment. Pongo to stop the internal bleeding and Nick to bring up his body temperature and to set the multitude of broken bones.

While waiting Judy made the call. “Mom?”

“Judy?! Are you ok? Is Nick ok?” Bonnie asked the worry in her voice was overpowering.

“I’m fine, and Nick is ok. He is being treated right now. But Mom…”

“Oh no, oh no, Judy?”

“It’s Pongo.”

"No, no. no, not Pongo too". Bonnie was having trouble holding it together.

Taking the phone from her crying mother Sasha asked: “Is he?”

“No, but he’s hurt pretty bad. Danny stabbed him. There was so much blood. He’s in surgery right now. But the doctors just don’t know.”

“ok,,” Sasha said as she tried to push down her feeling to stay strong for her mother.

“We are on our way.”

Slowly the waiting room of the Tri-Burrow’s hospital filled with members of the Hopps family. All of them worried about the two mammals that were brought in a few hours ago. News about Nick came first. He was in bad shape. Badly dehydrated, malnourished. Broken bones in his face, tail, left arm, right wrist, and both hands. He was suffering from hypothermia but his temperature had stabilized and would be ok in a few days time.

Judy was taken back to see him while the rest of the Hopps clan stayed in the waiting room hoping for any news on Pongo’s condition.  
-

Walking to Nick’s room Judy was scared. She knew those horrible things texted to her weren’t Nick, but after everything her brother had done to him would he even want to see her again? Maybe he blamed her. She did take him to the farm, and she kissed him first.

Tentatively she opened the door. “Nick? Are you awake?”

“Hey Carrots,” Nick said smiling as tears started to well up in his eyes at the sight of her.

Judy’s plan of taking it easy was gone as soon as she saw him smile. Running to his side she hugged him. “I’m so sorry Nick….”

First pulling her onto the bed then to his chest Nick kissed her eagerly and passionately. It was a kiss that said everything. How afraid she was of losing him. How much he loved her. It said and how much she needed him and how much he needed her. Holding the kiss neither wanted to let go until the need for air was just too much.

Breaking the kiss she looked down at Nick tears in her eyes.

“Judy,” Nick asked worried “Are you ok? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong you dumb fox. I’m just happy. It wasn’t that long ago that I thought I was going to see you again. I thought you hated me. I know you are just going to call me a dumb bunny but I believed those horrible things that I thought you texted to me.

Nick’s face got serious. “Judy I swear to you, that wasn’t me. I begged them to stop. I’m so sorry” Nick said

“I know that now.” She smiled seductively. “That kiss removed any doubt”

He smiled as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

“What was that for?” She asked

Nick smiled. “Just in case I wasn’t clear the first time.”

Sliding to the side of the bed Nick made room for Judy lay next to him, and there they stayed until morning.  
-

Back in the waiting room things weren’t quite so calm. There was still no word on Pongo’s condition and Bonnie, Stu and the rest of the relatives were losing their patience. It was almost morning before the doctor stepped out and delivered the news.

“Mr. & Mrs. Hopps.” The doctor said “ The wound to your son’s abdomen was very deep causing a pretty severe laceration to his liver causing him to lose a lot of blood. Fortunately, we were able to transfuse blood into him and were able to stop the bleeding and sew him up. He was going to be ok.”

A cheer rang out through the waiting room as the Hopps family celebrated the good news.  
-

The next morning the Judy awoke to find Nick was already awake. “Good morning Fluff,” He said as he smiled.

“Good morning Slick,” Judy said as she cuddled into his chest. She loved the feel of his fur as she cuddled into him. “How are you feeling?”

“Let’s see everything hurts, but I woke up in a bed with a beautiful bunny in my arms. So I’m going to go with pretty good.” Judy laughed and smiled as she closed her eyes and felt him tighten his embrace.

“I love you Carrots. Don’t ever forget that no matter what someone else may tell you”

“I love you too you silly fox.” Judy laughed to her self before she said quietly “My silly fox.”

Nick smiled too as he kissed her on top of her head. For the first time in a week, Nick was content. He was happy. He wished that this moment, with his bunny in his arms, laying in the nice warm bed could last forever.

But it was not to be. It was time for visiting hours and more than a few of the Hopps family were here to see if Nick was ok.

“Knock Knock” They heard someone call out from the other side of the door as it opened and Sasha walked in covering her eyes. One paw stretched out in front of her so she didn’t bump into anything. “Are you two decent?”

Nick started to quietly laugh. While Judy sprang from the bed embarrassed. “Yes, of course, we are,” She said as she straightens her uniform. “We were just…. talking”

“Talking? Is that some sort of big city slang for…?” Sasha said with a mischievous smile. As Judy blushed a darker shade of red at her sister’s risqué joke.

“It’s ok,” Sasha said, “everyone can come in.” Filling the room was a plethora of bunnies of all ages. All of them happy to see Nick doing better.

Walking over to Nick Bonnie gave him a hug. "We are so happy you’re ok. We figured you would be hungry so I talked to Gideon and brought you these” Bonnie said as she handed Nick a stack of blueberry pies. “They will help you regain some strength”

“From the look on Judy’s face when I got in here he is going to need that energy,” Sasha said quietly to another one of her sisters earning a scowl from Judy.

Nick looked at the pies his mouth already watering. “Thanks, Bonnie, and send my thanks to Gideon as well. They look great”

“I can’t wait to have a piece Judy said rejoining her mother and Nick by the bed.

“Um, Carrots? Who said I’m sharing?” Nick said. “I distinctly remember your mom saying these were for me. I do need my energy after all. Right, Sasha?”

Sasha and Judy blushed unaware that Nick had heard Sasha’s joke.

A surprised voice by the door a grabbed everyone’s attention. “Figures you would come to see him first.” It was Pongo with a big smile on his face as he was wheeled into Nick’s room by Stu. Like Nick, he was instantly surrounded by his family all of them asking if he was ok.

“This,” he said pointing to his scar. “This is nothing. First of all doe’s dig scars. Second of all the only thing he got was my liver. That son of a bitch takes tougher beatings almost every Saturday night. Having a little hole poked in it is nothing.”

Nick smiled “In all seriousness Pongo thanks for coming after me. It means a lot.”

Waving him off Pongo says “Don’t worry about it. It is what family does.”

Looking at Pongo and then Nick Judy smiles knowing how much being called family means to Nick even if he would never admit it.

For a bit, everyone visited with the two patients. Nick even decided to share his pies with anyone who wanted a piece. Everyone was enjoying each other’s company until a nurse entered telling them it was time to go. All of the many bunnies slowly filed out fo Nicks room until only Nick, Judy, Sasha, and their parents were left in the room.

“Judy, why don’t you come back with us for a bit,” Bonnie said noticing the ruffled look of Judy’s fur. “You can grab a bite to eat and a shower and be back here in no time.”

“I don’t want to leave Nick. What if..” But Judy was interrupted by Nick.

“Go with them,” He said. I am just going to take a nap anyway.”

“Yeah, and if you hurry you can make it back in time for his sponge bath,” Sasha said as she winked at Nick causing Judy’s ears turned about 4 different shades of red with embarrassment. Which then caused the other mammals in the room to laugh at her expense.

Judy relented “OK, OK. But I’ll be back soon. Use the room phone if you need me and I will be back asap.”

Saying their goodbyes Stu, Bonnie and Sasha began to leave. Judy walked over to Nick’s bed looked deeply into his emerald eyes. “I love you, my fox.”

Nick smiled as he said in return. “and I love you my bunny” before he kissed her goodbye. She knew she would never get tired of the feeling of his lips on hers.

“AAAHHHHHHH” It was Sasha watching from the door.

Judy looked up embarrassed and annoyed. “Oh come on a little privacy maybe?

Sasha smiled as her sister walked towards her. “But you two are so cute. I can’t help it”

Nick’s ears picked up. “I thought you couldn’t call a bunny…cu… the c-word.”

Sasha smiled. “I’m a bunny so it’s allowed. Besides your a fox."

Judy pushed Sasha out of Nick’s room while Sasha yelled "Bye Nick”

Sticking her head back in the room Judy blew him a kiss “I’ll be back soon”

As the door closed Nick could hear the two sisters bickering down the hall. “You blew him a kiss” Sasha gushed. “Shut up” Judy retorted. Nick laughed as he listened until the voices were too far away to make out the words any more.

Nick rolled over his back to the door and tried to fall back asleep. While last night was a good night he was still tired from his ordeal. A few minutes later, Nick heard the door to his room opened. Without rolling over he said “What did you forget? If it is the leftover pie I’m keeping it.”

“I’m not here for the pie fox.”

Nicks blood ran cold when he heard the voice. He recognized it. It was the same voice that had tormented him during his time in the cell. Nick rolled over and looked at the door confirming his worst fears. Danny was in his room.

Nick was frozen shocked to see the bunny again so soon. “What are you doing here?

“You know why I’m here. If you would have just died in the water you could have saved me a lot of trouble you know that” Walking to the wall near the bed Danny grabbed the wires connected to the phone and the call nurse button yanking them out of the wall.

“Now you have my family, MY FAMILY, even more brain-washed. You have spread your disease from my sister to all of them.” Danny stared at Nick. “Why? Why couldn’t you just leave us alone? Find some vixen instead of my sister?”

Nick stood from his bed. Ready to defend himself. But he wasn’t much of a match for Danny. Danny threw two punches which Nick would have normally dodged or blocked Nick’s broken hands and arm weren’t much good for blocking.

When He tried to fight back with a punch of his own waves of pain through his broken hand.

While Nick was focused on the pain in his had Danny was able to land two quick punches to Nick’s face sending him to the hospital room floor and reopening the cut above his left eye. Drawing his knife, the same knife he used to dispatch Greg and stab Pongo, Danny stood menacingly over Nick. “your treachery ends here fox”

“Please. No.” Nick said his bandaged hands held up in defense.

A sudden sound grabbed both of their attention. The door to the room was opening and in stepped Stu Hopps. All three mammals were quiet for a second before Stu said: “Stay away from my son.”

Danny looked at him. “Don’t worry Dad, IT can’t hurt me. This fox is finally going to get what he deserves”

Stu’s eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t talking about you”

A look of realization crossed Danny’s face. “He’s your son?! This, this thing you call your son.”

“Yes, He’s ten times the mammal you are. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. I obviously failed you as a father if you could possibly think I would condone the things you have done in the previous few days. I don’t want you as part of the family. You don’t deserve to call your sell Hopps. Now leave and never come back.” Stu said sternly as Danny looked on clearly hurt by his father's words.

“no..no..no..no,” Danny said clearly shaken. “I did this for you! For the family! You can’t cast me out. You can’t replace me especially not with, with this fox!” Danny’s hand were shaking. Turning to Nick “You did this. You corrupted him, You infected him too”

Danny raised the knife “It ends for you here you piece of shit”

Danny had never seen his father move that fast. But before he could move the knife Stu was on him. One hand grabbed at the knife the other Danny’s shirt throwing him back towards the bed and away from Nick.

Nick could only watch as the two wrestled for control of the knife. Stu would push Danny seeming to take control only for Danny to retaliate knocking Stu off balance. Nick tried to stand he had to help Stu, But it was no use. His legs were jelly.

The younger Danny was starting to gain the upper hand on Stu as the older bunny grew tired. Grabbing the front of Stu’s shirt Danny drove Stu into the wall where he held him there his entire weight pinning Stu to the wall.

Nick tried crawling. If he could make it to the door he could call for help. But Nick didn’t get far before he noticed the first few drops of blood on the floor between Stu and Danny. Slowly those first few drips multiplied as a small puddle of blood formed and slowly grew larger.

Danny kept his weight on Stu leaning against him as they slid down the wall. Nick looked at Stu’s face. A look of absolute horror was frozen on his face as he looked at Danny. Nick had to do something. With the little bit of strength he had, he grabbed Danny throwing him off of Stu.

Danny landed on his back as Nick turned to Stu who held a bloody knife in his hand. Behind Nick, Danny lay there blood oozing from the stab wound to his chest.

Stu threw the knife on the ground his eyes locked on Danny as his breathing slowed. Nick crawled over to Stu and took him in his arms. “I .. He… I didn’t…”

“Stu,” Nick said as he held the older bunny “It’s ok you didn’t have a choice.”

Stu’s gaze left Danny and focused on Nick. “I just couldn’t let him hurt you again. I couldn’t let him hurt another one of my boys. Judy sent me back. She couldn’t bear to have you here alone. I thought she was being crazy. But if I wouldn’t have come back. If I wouldn’t have listened to her. I would have lost you.”

Nick sat there holding Stu letting him cry on his shoulder. But the same thought kept going through his head. “Lost me. He was worried about me. Not about Judy’s boyfriend, or about Danny hurting someone. He was worried about me.”

It wasn’t long before Judy true to her word returned. When she arrived she was greeted by police tape keeping her from getting to Nick’ room. She feared the worst. She knew Danny was still out there.

“Let me through” She yelled.

“Miss this is police business you need to leave this area.” The officer said

Showing her badge Judy said “My name is Officer Judy Hopps ZPD. The mammal that was in that room is my partner. I need to know where he is NOW.”

The officer on the scene took a step back. He didn’t know Judy and honestly didn’t need to let her in but she spoke with such force he was afraid to stop her.

Entering the room the first thing she saw was the blood followed by the body with a sheet draped over it. The body was too small to be Nick. But that means it must be…

“Carrots” It was Nick calling to Judy. She ran to him and embraced him.

“I’m so glad you safe. I saw the body, where is my dad”

“Your Dad’s fine. Judy the body in there. it’s your brother, Danny.”

“Did you…”

Nick took a second to understand what she was asking. He shook his head “No. Judy your dad did”

“My dad…..?”

Judy stood in front of Nick as he told the story. About how Danny had snuck into his room, attacked him, and then battled with Stu. Nick told her about seeing the blood and trying to help only to find it was Danny, not Stu who was hurt.

Judy looked around. “Do you know where he is?”

“The police are taking his statement. I doubt any charges would be filed. I’m just worried about him. Killing one of your kits has to be pretty dramatic.

Judy didn’t say anything only nodding. As she listens to what Nick was saying. Then she started crying. It was odd because she wasn’t sure who she was crying for. Part of her grieved for her brother. Even after everything he did. But her mind kept going to her Dad. She was worried. Stu wasn’t the strongest guy when it came to stress and having to take your child’s life can’t be much below one of the most stressful situations possible.

Pulling out her phone she looks to Nick. “I have to tell my mom” Judy turns and starts to walk away. Looking back at Nick she said. “I really am glad you are ok.”

“Go take care of your family,” Nick said hiding the selfish truth that he wanted her to stay with him and him alone.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back this doesn’t change anything. You’re still my fox Nick Wilde and you’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

Nick smiled. He sure did love that bunny.

Soon the hospital was once again filled with bunnies. Some checked Pongo but Stu was the center of attention. But his behavior was so erratic after the incident they decided to keep him overnight to make sure he was safe.

Late that night around two or three a.m. Nick was awake. He couldn’t sleep every time he closed his eyes all he saw was the look of horror on Stu’s face as the knife went into Danny. It was probably against his doctor's orders, and Judy would surely be angry with him if she awoke to find him sneaking out but he needed some air. Very carefully he got out of bed doing his best not to wake his bunny who slept peacefully next to him.

Silently slipping out the door Nick wandered down the empty halls of the hospital until he found an elevator. Pushing the button to go to Stu’s floor. Nick had to make sure Stu was ok. As he wandered the halls looking for Stu he heard someone crying. Turning the corner he saw Stu sitting at a table his face in his hands.

“Hey, Stu? You ok?” Nick asked as he approached the emotional bunny.

Sniffling Stu looked up. “Hey, Nick. You shouldn’t be out of bed. Not in your condition…”

“I’ll be fine” Sitting next to Stu Nick asked “How about you? I know this can’t be easy. I couldn’t imagine….”

“I did what had to be done. What is ripping me apart is his actions are my fault. I think of all the time I spent afraid. I passed that fear to him and it corrupted him. My fear destroyed my son.”

“But you were able to change. Despite the armory of anti fox gear, you had It’s not your fault he wasn’t willing to” Nick said.

“No, it is. I’m the one who taught him that fear. And that fear destroyed him. That’s on me. I stopped the monster. But I also created that monster. I was the one that taught that happy little buck the lessons that turned him into what he became.

Stu looked to Nick. “and those lessons cost a friend of mine one of his kits, cost me two of my own and almost cost me two more.”

“Two more?” Nick looked confused unsure of who Stu could be referring to.

“You and Judy.”

Nick was surprised. “Once again Stu had included Nick in when talking about his kits.” He thought to himself. “Does he really mean it? Or is he just calling the younger fox son the way some old cowboys in the movies Nick watched as a pup did?

As if sensing Nick’s skepticism, Stu pulled the larger fox into a hug. Nick was shocked at first but soon returned the sign of affection.

As Nick held Stu in silence a large cheetah who was the night nurse making his rounds noticed them. Hurriedly he ran over to them. “What are you doing to my patient fox?” He said preparing to protect Stu from the strange fox he saw before him.  
Breaking the hug Nick stood there for a second his bandaged hands raised to his chest the show he wasn’t a danger to anyone. Before Nick could say anything. “It’s ok Gerald. This is my son, Nicholas. Well, at least I hope he will be.”

“Hope he will be?” The cheetah asked confused.

“Well, I hope once he’s done hugging his old buck he goes and finds a certain doe and talks her into it.” Stu smiles at Nick as he smiles back. The cheetah looks between the two still confused. But Nick knew what Stu meant.”

“I will talk to her first thing in the morning, Dad”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Now for those few who care
> 
> The story I wanted to tell was Nick and Stu coming together as father and son. Hence the title.   
> Love, - Nick and Judy / Nick and Judy's family,   
> Loss, - Danny  
> New beginning - Stu welcoming Nick as part of the family. Nick no longer alone
> 
> How did I do?
> 
> I liked the overall plot but I am unhappy with how thin the characters were. There wasn't much their beyond their base motivations, This is true with every character but especially the villains. If I ever rewrite this Greg will receive the biggest changes if he is even still included. His death didn't matter because he was barely a character. I would also go deeper into Danny's motivations, and how he influenced his Jane.
> 
> My original goal with him was to make him the manipulative self-serving character he accused Nick of being. I wanted to show how someone can get so caught up in fear and a belief they do horrible things while thinking themselves hero's for doing it. Remember every bad guy is the hero of his own story.
> 
> Unfortunately, I think Danny just came off as a psychopathic sadist. I feel I also didn't do a very good job with Stu in the early chapters due to the weight of the story he had to carry at the end. 
> 
> Finally the torture scene. I hated that chapter. It was poorly written and unneeded. If I would have done a better job developing Danny it wouldn't have been necessary to make him do something so heinous the audience wouldn't hate Stu for killing him. I also needed a believable reason why Stu would choose Nick over Danny. 
> 
> Other issues
> 
> \- The timing was off. The relationship was new and five days later Stu is basically asking Nick to marry Judy. I needed a time jump in there.  
> \- In trying to keep the chapters similar in length the cuts are misplaced.  
> \- The festival was poorly written I should have had more of a public reaction to the W/H relationship. to show that Danny wasn't an outlier.  
> \- Greg was pointless   
> \- Abandoning Jane took away a lot of the meaning of the same thing happening to Danny.   
> \- While I loved Nick's talk with Stu before he was kidnapped it also robbed from the weight of the ending. 
> 
> In the end, I hoped you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you good or bad about what you think. I am open to suggestions or idea for future works. Or if you are desperate for writing help or advice because let's face it who would be asking me if they weren't desperate? But I would be happy to help with fiction or give advice on freelancing and article writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I want your thoughts as the plot develops.


End file.
